Naruto the frozen gamer
by harashien
Summary: abandoned if you want to take it up pm me. Reason: I rushed it way too much and ended up crashing bot this story and my other one will be trying something new soon
1. chapter 1

**_Biju- sup naruto, bunta_**

 **Summon- hey Kyuubi**

Normal- sup guys

 _Jutsu- shadow clone_

Disclaimer- sup I don't own any of the characters or summons or Biju or , well anything here, so I'll just cry as I write this and wish the men who made naruto luck

Prologue

In the Elemental nations there are many wonders, beasts capable of beating civilizations, warriors able to challenge said beasts, and mysterious secrets at every turn. This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki, holder of a beast, son two warriors, and holder of many secrets he has yet to learn

NTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFG

'I-l'm gonna di, I'm fucking gonna die' thought Naruto.

Currently we have our protagonist about to die against Madara, who betrayed Obito and killed Black Zetsu before his own betrayal. His body covered like the great sage himself, draped in a white clock, rinne- sharingan spinning madly, and two horns on his now white hair." Finally the Kyuubi will be mine, all my failures to Hashirama shall be removed, all the pain of war forgotten, and I shall rule as king" spoke the ten tails jinchuriki, smugly. "But first to deal with you"

'This is the end... after everything I've been through... after everything he put the world through... he wins...' thought Naruto slowly seeing his vision fade to black as the Kyuubi's chackra was absorbed by the Uchiha patriarch into himself. ' ** _Naruto... I'm sorry... my kit..._** ' said the once great Biju weakly, his once crimson fur going a dull grey as his tails, once able to cause tsunamis and earthquakes with a quick flick, now seem like they should be on a decomposing animal instead. His maw capable of firing army killing bijudama and eating grown men whole now looking like it will close its eyes for the last time.

" No... fuck Kurama, don't leave me two", Naruto said in desperation.

" **_Sorry kit, this is my last ride_** " said the once great Biju

As this is said, naruto finally has his vision fade and he finally sees the faces of those he cares about appear in front of him. An old man doing paperwork in a large red hat and white robes, a pipe in his mouth, and a young naruto on his knee

' Jiji I'm sorry for not becoming Hokage'

A man in his mid twenties, with a scar across his nose and pineapple haircut, waiting a Chuunin vest and showing a slightly older Naruto how to throw kunia with a smile on his face

' Iruka- Sensei, I'm sorry for not using what you tried to teach me... oni-San'

An image of a young woman with black hair waking up Naruto in the forest. She was in a pink kimono, and a small basket filled with herbs at her side.

' I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect my precious people... Haku- hime'

Next was three people, a tall man with silver hair and a mask, a tall young boy about twelve years old with black duck shaped hair and a permanent scowl on his face, and a pink haired young lady in a red dress who is the same age as the boy. They were with a twelve year old Naruto in front of a large stone with many name on it. They were looking at the man in simpathy and awe as he told them a motto he has had since his youth.

'I'm sorry guys looks like I couldn't get Sasuke back, looks like I'm worse then trash'

Finally was a white haired man with an oil kanji on his headband, white hair going down to his shoulders with a woman with large... assets... smiling at a young Naruto as the woman puts on the Hokages hat

'Erosennin, ba-chan... I'm sorry for not completing the prophecy'

 ** _Game over_**

WHAT!!!!!!

 ** _Authors note:_**

 ** _Sup guys this is my first story and I'm open to any criticism you may have and am more then willing to accept any of it, I can take it_**

 ** _See you guys next time_**


	2. Stats, perks, and flaws oh my

**_Hey guys I already had this I just was waiting for a few people to fav this before posting but this chapter is almost all just the game play, stats, perks, and selections on it_**

 ** _So if you need reference on what a specific flaw, stat, perk, or character choice does then you can check here and see, thanks guys and it was fairly shocking seeing how many people actually loved the first chapter, anyway on to the story_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, or anything related to naruto and only have the stories I make up to deal with that blow, I'm gonna cry now *sob* DON'T LOOK AT ME I'M HIDEOUS *sob*_**

 **[Welcome gamer to the character selection screen]**

"What" he says again as the blue screen with writing on it continues.

 **[The game is a chosen formate for the people of various dimensions that have something that bonds them together, they have thousands of possibilities that can make them both weaker and stronger then base mode.]**

"What is base mode?" asked the confused blonde who is barely holding back his anger at the situation with curiosity.

 **[Base mode is what you are currently in, it is the basic format for all your stats and the higher the level in base mode the higher the base stats of all of your other versions starts]** replied the monotone of the game.

"Then what's my stats" replies Naruto with a smug smile, thinking they must be super high.

 **[Base Mode status]**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Job: Genin**

 **Hp 1000/3000( flawed)**

 **Cp 9000/12000( flawed)**

 **Titles: Genin**

 **Hero of Wave**

 **Toad summoner**

 **Conqueror of the One Tails**

 **Savior of a Kage**

 **Sennin**

 **Son of Kage**

 **Perfect jinchuricki**

 **Ashura reincarnated**

 **Strength- STR- 51(90-30-9)- average**

The measure of your muscle mass and how hard you hit your enemies or do physical work

 _How much you lift or how strong you hit_

 **Stamina- STA- 100(300-150-50)- above average**

How long you last and your hp, as well as one part of chakra(physical

 _hp health points= stamina x 30_

 **Intelligence- INT- 23(40-358)-below average**

Your brain power, and ability to plan to any situation, also in charge of one part of chakra (mental)

 _Chakra=_ **STAx _INT=cp_**

 **Wisdom- WIS- 15(45-30)-below average**

Your ideas and ability to be in touch with your self spiritually

 _Chakra control=_ _WISx10= 150_

 _Levels of control_

 _Civilian:1-1 / no chakra or control_

 _Academy student: 10_ - _150 / minuscule chakra and control_

 _Genin: 151-300 / low chakra and low control_

 _Chuunin: 300-500/ mild chakra and control_

 _Jounin: 501-700/ average chakra and control_

 _Anbu: 700-800/ above average or control_

 _Kage: 801-1000/ highest chakra and control_

 **Dexterity- DEX-25(45-20) below average**

Your level of dexterity increases many things, your speed with weapons, evasiveness, speed of hand seals and your reflexes all come from your dex which is made up from many stats branching out

 _SPE(Speed)- how fast you are- 20- average_

\- increase to increase overall dex

 **HAN(Handling)- skill with weapons-15-bellow average**

-throwing and hand held weapons effectiveness increases overall dex

 _Fuin(sealing arts) - skill with sealing arts-10-( given naturally) average_

\- skill with the abscure art of sealing giving you a wonderful skill to have

 **[Does this explain stats and main body properly]**

"Uh, yeah I gues it does" said a far less confused Naruto. But he still had a few questions " What did you mean by "character selections", was that meaning I could be some one else?" He said curiously.

 **[Gamer may not choose another character other then the Gamer but may use different versions of themselves**

 **Ex. - bloodlines**

 **\- skills**

 **\- luck**

 **-gender**

 **-sexual pre-**

"HOLD UP I COULD CHOOSE MY GENDER"

 **[Yes]**

Naruto just kept looking at the screen in shock with unblinking eyes

 **[Would the Gamer like to see a possible list of variations]**

 **[yes/no]**

"Well might as well get it over with" said a still shocked Naruto as he presses yes.

 **[CharacterVersions](unlocked ones**

 **Base mode-** level up base mode to level up all others( must be able to get to story mode with Jiraiya to unlock all version upgrades)

" been there done that"

 **Naruko-** perverts beware as this bombshell is on the loose to kick your ass, and take your woman to her bed( must master sexy jutsu to use)10 **WIS**

"Okay a little scared on why I like this option"

 **Academic Naruto** \- all brains no brawn, this version switches **INT-STA,** and **WIS-STR** to have a more control then chakra and is far smarter( graduate the academy to unlock)

"While tempting to never get the Dobe status this seems like I would get killed first thing"

 **Naru-chan(** only goes to graduation- no danger)hypnotize all konoichi with cuteness and sweetness squealing happily all the way- naru- chan only knows 4 jutsu

Clone( regular)

Replacement

Henge

Puppy dog eyes no jutsu

( unlock by giving 50 puppy dog eyes to 50 different people)

"... Again I'm scared on why I'm scared on considering this..."

 **Frozen Naruto** the ice release blood line limit you gain at an early age you gain both respect and strength in Konoha faster, 1/2 **STA** and 1/2 **INT** to **WIS** and 50% additional exp to ( **wind** , **water** and **ice )affinity 7** 0% chance of saving Haku and Zubaza

(Unlocks after defeating Haku at Nami)

"Wow... just wow..." Naruto says as he is once again left speechless by the Game. " um... I guess I choose ice release then but could I ask why my points were being changed earlier?" again questioned the blond.

 **[ perks and flaws: opened]**

 **[in this you gain a list of first your perks and bonuses and your flaws and weakness]**

 **Perks**

 **Uzumaki**

 **40% hp when bellow 30%**

 **One use per battle**

 **8 INT**

 **10 levels and 70% spend in sealing and learning sealing**

 **Jinchuricki(active/ passive)**

 **200 stamina**

 **full health and cp after turning it on**

 **(Passive)**

 **100 cp per level after mastery**

 **100 ho per level after mastery**

 **(Tails levels)**

 **Every tail till the perfect cloak 10% too all base stats when active for 1-9**

 **-10 hp per min x tails in use**

 **Perfect cloak( tails level 10)**

 **Adds 100% bonus to all stats**

 **Full hp and cp when activated**

 **Sage(active)**

 **50 percent bonus to all base stats when in use**

 **(Diamond skin)**

 **In sage mode you gain skin as hard as diamond and take no damage until DEF is taken away**

 **/DEF = sage stamina increase/**

 **Senjutsu**

 **100% to all jutsu strength**

 **Yuki clan**

 **20 percent to all speed stats**

 **40% to learning elemental manipulations( wind water and ice)**

 **WIS equal to 1/2 STA and INT**

 **Flaws**

 **Poor control( passive) -50% of WIS gain**

 **Dobe(passive) - 50% to all INT gain**

 **Malnutrition( passive) -randomized stats to all stats( the first minus in all of the ones that have it) stop eating**

 **Weakening seal( passive) - 20 DEX -9 STR- 35 INT**

 **Put on you by Danzo to make you seem weaker it was never removed as all his bitterness towards you made him want a way to replace you without making it obvious**

"THAT BASTERD WHY"

 **[Does player wish to start game?]**

"Yes the player does" said Naruto with finality


	3. The begining of the end

**_Back to the beginning from the end_**

 ** _Hey guys this is me continuing on now the first couple of things is time period, this is going to be 4 years before graduation in Cannon and consist of a few things later on, second I'm putting his base stats for the end of the chapters down on the bottom from now on, thirdly any new perk/ flaw/ technique/ or removal of perks and flaws all go into the bottom after the stats, after every ten chapters I'm going to add a list of techniques that were on the bottom, and finally in base stat mode means that he gains a 30% increase to all stats until he reaches his former level and power_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, any anime, or anything besides this story and a few worldly positions, now onto the story_**

[ **Tips: to pause and see menu just say pause, or menu to take you to the pause screen, in menu you are allowed to save so if you ever fall in battle or poisoning you won't have to go back to character select again.]**

"Okay that is fairly useful" said a bemused Naruto as he was looking at the world around him go into reverse at a rapidly increasing speed. "What time am I going back to, and how old will I be when I do go back" he asked worried for the first time about this.

[ **You will go back to when you are 8 years old, 4 years before graduation as the character you chose has a bloodline you are sent back to 4 years earlier as it gives time to assimilate and become something more than a couple tricks and no actual precision, you will be given these 4 years to train]**

"So all I have to do is show Jiji about my bloodline limit and then train my skills" he asked while seeing the last of the war flash in front of his eyes and the worst part of hi life now was only a possible future. "is there anything else" he asked still mystified.

[ **Yes while you will keep some skills such as**

 **Leaf Balancing lv. 2- 41.3%**

 _Most basic chakra control exercise, and the only one you can add to other basic chakra control exercises._

 _15cp per min_

 _Lv.2 = 2 leaves_

 _Grants 1 WIS per 10 level(s)_

 _1 INT per 15 level(s)_

 **Henge (transform) lv. 100(Max) D-rank**

 _The most basic jutsu that you can learn, when maxed out it allows you to become the object or person you henged into, to become a real object or person and be able to take physical damage in that form for a set amount of time, biology works the same as the animal or person you Henge into_

 _5cp per five min_

 _Passively grants 5 levels to stealth every night you use to sneak on enemies_

 **Kawarimi (replacement) lv. 42- 21.9% D-rank**

 _One of the most basic techniques you will learn in or out of the academy, but that means nothing of its helpfulness. Even though it is a D-rank technique it is actually the most basic space time technique available to all of the populace and mastering this technique makes it easier to learn others, though sadly few do._

"So what I'm hearing is a, yes you must start over from the beginning but first allow me to shock you into doing better in school this time"

[ **Yes** ]

"I walked into that one pretty fast didn't I" he says in a depressed voice while his palm becomes quiet intimate with his face. Not for the first time in the last few minutes he wonders if it really is a machine or game he is talking to or maybe the one in charge of the game instead. "Okay does anything else have to happen or is going to happen because at this point i wanna know what im getting into… minus the point where i'm already in it also?" he asks curiously.

[ **yes the point you will wake in is after you were knocked unconscious by a mob near the start of the summer before your first attempt at graduating early because they feared you getting stronger. During this time you will be releasing small amounts of Kyuubi chakra which cement once and for all that you are the Kyuubi incarnate to the civilian population, instead you will be releasing small amounts of ice chakra moved with uzumaki chakra and then it will show the Hokage to amp up your training, what you do after is up to you]**

"Okay so all I have to do is go and tell Jiji that I wanna train to protect the village like I wanna do anyway?" he asked for clarification.

[ **Yes** ]

"What about the whole bloodline thing" he asked wanting to know how it will be explained, and or handled.

[ **he knows your mothers clan had some family in Mizu no Kuni( Land of Water) and that it is from there as your biological great grandmother was from the Yuki clan]**

"Really!" he exclaims in his excitement in learning more about his family tree, but then a thought occurred as he saw he was about halfway done with his training trip with Jiraiya, and losing much of his newfound height, in the process. "If my grandfather is from the Yuki clan how com my mom didn't have it?" he asked reasonably.

[ **The reason why is because her grandfather didn't have it either, which is why it was dormant for such a long time, until in you it activated, is there anymore questions before you come back to your restart?]**

"No I think Im alright not, thank you for helping me though..."

His sentence cut of as he is now back to the time that he would come to restart again, and this time he was on a mission, a mission to fight again… and win

NTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNT

{Konoha General Hospital}

{Naruto's Mindscape}

" **GAKI WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!!"** screamed the Kyuubi in a confused rage trying to make sense of the fact that not 2 seconds ago it was dead and very nearly ready to meet its siblings and father again in the afterlife… until of course it didn't have to.

"Would you be mad if I said I might have accidentally turned life into a video game, turned back time, gotten a bloodline limit, and became 8 years old with only 2 techniques from the academy, and none of my old ones?" He asked with a sheepish grin on his face. He also noticed the change in mind scape as now it was a valley twice as large as the village, instead of bars Kurama now has a collar with the Kanji for seal engraved on his neck, around the valley there is a light dusting of snow and dew with the white and green mixing together beautifully, a comparatively small lake in the center of the valley, about double the size as the Kyuubi's head and on the inside of it it shows what is happening on the outside world. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Kami no shinobi, the professor, letting out silent tears as he looked upon naruto's beaten and broken body. He is whispering prayers of forgiveness to Minato and Kushina and hopes their punishment wont be to harsh for failing their son. "Um, I have to go out and deal with that soon, but it is better than the sewer it was before in here right?" he questioned hopefully so as to get out faster.

" **True kit, that is true"** the Kyuubi agreed to let him go on the condition they talk more about this tonight.

"Alright Kurama now if you will excuses me I have to see a monkey about my family, bye" he said as he waved goodbye behind him.


	4. Last of the pre training stuff i think

As the light begins to fill Narutos eyes, he smells the faint hint of tabaco, and ink, a smell only used by his Jiji. He turns his head weakly to the side and feels himself still be lightheaded but even still he can see clear as day a little blue box above his Jiji's head that reads **[Hiruzen Sarutobi]-lv. ?**. Once again confused he figured he was to low leveled to see anywhere close to where his Jiji is at. He gently tries to speak to break his Jiji from his depression but, like the last time he had been here on this day, all that came out was a dry cough that sounded more fit on the old man in the room smoking rather then the small boy next to him.

Nevertheless it still rouses the third Hokage from his silent prayers, and causes the man to look up and hug the small boy. He thanks the deities for their listening to him and hugs the boy as quickly and gently as possibly

"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry for this! For this pain upon you my boy!" He says in a regretful voice filled with nothing but remorse for the entire situation and it's after effects. "Please accept my apologies for those who put you in here"

" _Laying it on a bit thick there isn't he kit?" The Kyuubi snarked from inside the seal. Thanks to the lake apparently he can see everything, and the gentle breeze from the forest means he can hear everything else to. " **Get to it kit I wanna get my answers to you know."**_

Naruto has to internally nod at that, as not only did the Kyuubi experience death itself, but can back from it.

"Okay Jiji I'll forgive you, if you can tell me why I have ice coming from my hands... is that why the villagers hate me Jiji, because of my ice?" He acts fearfully while holding up his hands that have nothing but frozen mist on them and are letting of smoke like dry ice.

" _ **I'll give you an 8 out of 10 on that one gaki, the holding the hands thing is cliche and even more so when all it does is just show the power, but dam if that pout didn't sell it** " _Kurama commented with enough sarcasm to choke an army, and chuckling at seeing this powerful human do nothing but fall on himself to his jailer.

'Shut up Kurama!' Naruto mentally excliams to the big fox. 'At least let me finish this thing with Jiji first okay?' He continues.

" _ **Fine for now, night kit** " _says the beast as he goes to sleep by the pond and proceeded to snore softly, but as he was huge still quite loudly, making a certain blond sweat drop.

'Lazy fox' he thought with an amused smile on his face. Then he realized that the hokage was still in the room, and proceeded to ask if he new where his ice came from.

'Oh hell' the hokage thought, but with his years of both battle and political experience it was child's play to keep the grandfatherly smile on his face. "Well Naruto-kun I do know where, you see on your mothers side you come from the Yuki clan from Kiri, your grandfather unfortunately did not have their bloodline so he was ostracized and left" said the old man gently. "On the bright side when he did leave he had many scrolls that he took with him on the blood line limit in case any of his decent should have it in his stead" he tries to lighten the mood.

[ **Quest- master the ice elemental bloodline- A-rank quest]**

Learn and master your bloodline to not only prepare yourself, but to also honor the ancestors of your family.

Requirements to complete quest

1) _learn basic wind manipulation_

 **(Optional)**

2) _learn basic water manipulation_

 **(Optional)**

3) _learn basic ice manipulation_

 **(Mandatory)**

 _4) master ice manipulation_

 **(Mandatory)**

 **[side quest]- master basic elements- C-rank**

 _Your already learning the hard stuff, might as well do the easier stuff to_

 _1) master wind manipulation_

 _2) master water manipulation_

 **Hidden objective: (?)**

 _ **Rewards(main quest)**_

Every main quest completed adds(1000) exp

Complete all for additional(10000) exp

(1)(Yuki Genin) armor set

(2 )random jutsu scroll per (elemental requirement) in completion

 ** _Hidden reward:_** (1) Random (rare) weapon

500 rep with(Konoha, ?, Hokage, ?)

 _Side quest rewards_

(3) random jutsu scrolls per element-mastery

 **Failure(500) exp**

 **[yes/no]**

'Like I could say no after seeing those rewards' he thought incredulously. And immediately pressed the botton for yes and watched the screen disappear. He then looked to Hiruzen and said " jiji could I learn to control my ice? I promise to try hard." He spoke softly with the eyes of someone who put his hope into something and Hiruzen was the one that decided its faith.

'Dam those eyes, I blame you Kushina, your kid got your love of making me be between a rock and a hard place for answering things.' Thought the ages Kage slowly loosing the battle to an 8 year olds eyes, and daming the person who made this dangerous technique. "Very well Naruto I will allow it"

 **New skill created**

 **Bartering**

 _The higher this is the lower the prices_

 **Lv. 1**

-5% off of cost for every 10 positive rep

10% easier to talk someone into something for every 100 rep

'Huh, again useful' " thanks jiji" said the blond.

"Your welcome naruto kun, when you leave here I will have those scrolls ready for you" he said preparing himself for all the paperwork this would bring. "Now if you would excuse me I must return to work"

"Oh jiji I saw an Anbu guy running around earlier chasing a thief and he mad a weird clone that could touch people, can't you use those for work and maybe you could spend some more time with me?"

And like that the Kage of the strongest village, who led it through three world wars and won them all, the man who smacked the Kyuubi with his staff... went to a wall and repeatedly calling himself a Baka and telling himself to get naruto something nice.

 **Hidden objective acieved**

 **S-rank**

Requirement(s)

Show the weakness of paperwork to your Kage

 _Rewards_

(1) Sarutobi training bō staff

(3) random bojutsu technique scrolls

 ** _Congrats you have received:_**

Sarutobi training bō staff

A staff used to train all memebers of the Sarutobi clan bojutsu, is both weighted and made of a flexible and durable material to improve you

(Requirenments)- must have at least 10 strength and 5 dex to use

Improves- passively improves STR and DEX by 5% per level

Monkey style bojutsu(starter)(comon style)

A style of bojutsu that focuses on quick hits, evasion and flexibility, but also has an average defense and offense

Improves

 **Dex5%**

 **STR5%**

Per lv.

Jungle style bojutsu(starter)(comon style)

A bojutsu style that uses the terrain and the opponents momentum against them, an evasive style by part but also uses dirty tricks to get the win

Improves

 **Trapmaking 5%**

 **Dex5%**

 **STR5%**

Per lv.

Ice emperor staff style(starter)(epic)

 ** _A long forgotten style of the yuki clan. Using this style to channel ice chakra through the staff you gain higher ice manipulation and can put frostbite into wherever you hit, even with a graze_**

 ** _Focus of style is a defensive style to have your opponent wear themselves out, and waist chakra getting rid of the frostbite or circulating their chakra._**

 ** _Special techniques of style_**

 ** _Ice emporars staff A-rank jutsu_**

 _The starter of the style that makes it so deadly, with this move user channels ice chakra into weapon and has it burst into opponent on contact_

 _50% chance of frostbite_

 _300 cp per burst_

 _1 burst per hit_

 _Improves_

 **STR- 10** %

 ** _Ice emperor staff extend C-rank jutsu_**

 _A move used to temporarily extend the length of the staff used, may also be used with swords but uses more chakra_

 _30 cp per usage_

 _Extends 10ft_

 _Improves_

 **STR 5%**

 **STA 5%**

"Woah" Naruto said, both amazed and scared of his clans weapon style. He destractedly learned the Ice emperor staff style and was surprised when he tried to open the scroll another text window appeared saying...

[ **Player wishes to learn style]**

 **[yes/ no]**

"I could just learn a whole new style, in a weapon that even in my previous time I never used!" He said still shocked, and in aw as the two ice emperor jutsu he never even saw before are now in his head, and he now knew how to use it to. But it wasn't done either.

[ **Objective complete: learn basic ice manipulation]**

 ** _Rewards: 2 ice jutsu_**

 ** _Ice style: ice bullet jutsu: C-rank_**

 _A compact bullet of jagged ice that explodes on contact. Other then that it is a frozen version of the water bullet jutsu._

 _Chance of bleeding damage 30%_

 _Chance of frost bite 10%_

 _Cp usage 25 per use_

 _One shot per jutsu_

 ** _Ice style: ice mist jutsu: D-rank_**

 _A cold mist making it hard to see hear and feel your way through it, over time it blocks the muscles and makes it hard to move_

 _Cp usage 25 per min_

Lowers **DEX** of other in mist by 1 over time

"Okay seriously loving this thing again, let's see what I get from the monkey style" he said from his bed picking up the first received scroll from his side. And as he tried to learn the monkey style, it didn't work, so he tried again and it said.

 **[player wished to replace current style with (monkey) style bojutsu]**

 **[yes/ no]**

"Dam guess I can't just learn everything huh, would have made the whole dam thing easier to do" he said forlornly. Afterward he had no choice but to press no.

Then the screen reapers and says.

 **[(Ice Emperor) style and (Monkey) style are compatible, comense fusion?]**

 _Fusion the mixture of two similar techniques into something more powerful, and for higher level payoffs as well_

 **[yes/no]**

Across the village to things could be heard, the sound of cackling and an occasional scream of "DIE PAPERWORK DIE" and at the hospital a young boy screaming of "Hokage hat here I come, datteboyo"

 ** _So anyway hope you guys like this chapter, honestly I didn't expect to get as many likes or favoriotes as I did, other then that I'm gonna put a limit on the polymerize thing because I already gave him a cool style, which means he can only mix 2 bojutsu styles and 2 Taijutsu styles_**

 ** _Ninjutsu can only mix if it's the same rank_**

 ** _the trade of for the whole thing is simple_**

 ** _He is back to lv.1_**

 ** _He can't use his techniques that much right now_**

 ** _He only has the bojutsu and academy jutsu, and ice jutsu, which as he doesn't know wind or ice manipulation I'm taking out double the cp till he can do the first elemental control excersizes_**

 ** _And he can only mix jutsu when he has them at max_**

 ** _Technique list_**

Monkey style bojutsu(starter)(comon style)

A style of bojutsu that focuses on quick hits, evasion and flexibility, but also has an average defense and offense

Improves

 **Dex5%**

 **STR5%**

Per lv.

Jungle style bojutsu(starter)(comon style)

A bojutsu style that uses the terrain and the opponents momentum against them, an evasive style by part but also uses dirty tricks to get the win

Improves

 **Trapmaking 5%**

 **Dex5%**

 **STR5%**

Per lv.

Ice emperor staff style(starter)(epic)

 ** _A long forgotten style of the yuki clan. Using this style to channel ice chakra through the staff you gain higher ice manipulation and can put frostbite into wherever you hit, even with a graze_**

 ** _Focus of style is a defensive style to have your opponent wear themselves out, and waist chakra getting rid of the frostbite or circulating their chakra._**

 ** _Special techniques of style_**

 ** _Ice emporars staff A-rank jutsu_**

 _The starter of the style that makes it so deadly, with this move user channels ice chakra into weapon and has it burst into opponent on contact_

 _50% chance of frostbite_

 _300 cp per burst_

 _1 burst per hit_

 _Improves_

 **STR- 10%**

 ** _Ice emperor staff extend C-rank jutsu_**

 _A move used to temporarily extend the length of the staff used, may also be used with swords but uses more chakra_

 _30 cp per usage_

 _Extends 10ft_

 _Improves_

 **STR 5%**

 **STA 5%**

 ** _Ice style: ice bullet jutsu: C-rank_**

 _A compact bullet of jagged ice that explodes on contact. Other then that it is a frozen version of the water bullet jutsu._

 _Chance of bleeding damage 30%_

 _Chance of frost bite 10%_

 _Cp usage 25 per use_

 _One shot per jutsu_

 ** _Ice style: ice mist jutsu: D-rank_**

 _A cold mist making it hard to see hear and feel your way through it, over time it blocks the muscles and makes it hard to move_

 _Cp usage 25 per min_

Lowers **DEX** of other in mist by 1 over time


	5. Weapons jutsu and dungeons oh my!

**_Hey guys last week I put this whole thing on my profile. It showed the dungeons, monsters in it, and_** **_chance for loot_**

 ** _Anyway a couple of things, the first is I'm taking longer to update because I want to make these chapters longer, and advance the plot a bit_**

 ** _Also the base mode guy was lv. 60 so he has a bonus till then_**

 ** _On to the show, and remember the poll I have on my profile_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, or anything related to naruto and only have the stories I make up to deal with that blow, I'm gonna cry now *sob* DON'T LOOK AT ME I'M HIDEOUS *sob*_**

[ **Unable to polymerize more then two styles at a time]**

"Dam, and I was hoping for an invincible style to" Naruto brooded, read pouted. He was hoping to mix the great defense, and now evasive and smart striking style with the Jungle style for an all around advantage. "Oh well, hey, now that I'm thinking of styles, what the hell is my tiajutsu's name, and what the hell is my bojutsu's new name anyway?" He questioned trying to think of it.

 **[Would the player like to view moves]**

"This anything like stats?" Questioned the blond not looking forward to read that much stuff.

 **[yes]**

"Any chance for it to be just the points and perks and stuff?" Asked a hopefull Naruto, wanting to not have to read through it all.

[ **yes** ]

"Dear god yes please" said a relieved blonde haired academy student

[ **say menu to access all things]**

Okay, **menu** " and just as the blond said that it was like the whole world froze in on itself, the birds outside froze, the people walking around on the street froze. He tested to see if he could move and saw that he could only move five feet in any direction to the start menu. "Dam so I can't just keep on going around my opponents, but I can keep dodging thrown stuff or jutsu, I think I gotta test this later" he says going into a pensive state, just now realizing that 2 windows were open by now.

When he looked at them the first said

 **[For using your head you gain 1 WIS]**

"Cool so doing things like this boosts my stats, so I guess training my body would improve my **STR, STA, DEX** and my tai and bojutsu huh"

 **[for figuring out game play, and training you gain 1 WIS]**

"Huh" He said then looked at the window again.

It looked like all the others just a ice blue box with a white border around the edge. But this one was more long then wide, it had several things going from top to bottom.

It read

 **Status(open)**

 **Inventory(open)**

 **Skills and styles(open)**

 **Save(use)**

 **Map(open)**

 **Perks and flaws(open)**

Thinking about it he pressed the save button which showed the Biju in chibi form chasing the ones with lower tails, with shukaku just running from matabi. When they were done chasing each other of the screen he looked it over. Again and decided to press the status page.

 **Naruto Uzumaki- Yuki**

 **HP: 1500/ 1500**

 **CP: 320/320**

 **CC: 320**

 **Lv. 3. 281/ 1200 exp**

 **Title: academy student 10% exp gain**

 **Yuki clan hier:** 1/2 **STA** and 1/2 **INT** to **WIS** and 50% additional exp to ( **wind** , **water** and **ice )affinity**

 **Uzumaki Clan hier:** **8 INT per 5 levels, 10 lv. To sealing,70% sealing techniques, 5 STA per level** _AN-( forgot this before sorry)_

 **Gamers mind: 50% resistance to all genjutsu calm in all situations, instant scroll learning**

 **Gamers body: fully heal hp/ cp when sleeping in own bed, 75%on padded area, 50% on floor**

 _AN- (Sorry for forgetting these things also)_

 **STA: 50**

 **STR: 15**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 8 24= 32**

 **Dex: 14**

 _SPE: 10_

 _HAN: 4_

"Okay... what's the average on these things" he aske quiriously trying to see where his stats put him.

 **[Above average stats]**

 **STA, WIS**

 **[Average stats]**

 **STR**

 **[Below average stats]**

 **INT, DEX**

' I _feel_ like I should say something to defend myself, but all I got is, that's actually kinda true, so I'm guessing that 15 is average for lv. 3., but how did my **WIS** get that large.' He reasons, and it appears accurate, accept for that, until he looks back and sees the Yuki clan perk. 'Okay loving this perk, and also that will make so many things so much easier, but it seems like I have to improve all three equally, on the bright side I have perfect control, on the downside it's twice as easy to upgrade my chackra then control'

[ **For figuring out game play you gain 1 WIS]**

'I stand corrected'

"Okay, so now I have to train myself, my skills, and my stats, and * _ **shudder** * study * **shudder*."**_

Now he was trying to figure out what to do next, it looks like none of his flaws came with him. he wonders what the hell this could come to if he never looses his perks only thing, and decides even if he can't have ramen as much 'and **_dear Kami_** was that going to be hard to actually do' but he actually has to do well in class.

"Hu, might as well get on with it" he thought while only thankful that he didn't have to do anything crazy or wait to get those perks away. When he gets out of his hospital gown and sees his close on the side, he was surprised to see another box above them going, [ **White** **Kanoha T, lv.1- Black Konoha pants** , **lv. 1]** "So anything I wear gets protection to me?"

 **[yes]**

"Awsome dateboyo!", he exclaims as it means he will always have armor.

 **[would player wish to check inventory now?]**

"So.. inventory... oh! That's where all my stuff is now, and I could put other things right." Said Naruto trying to think of any video game he ever played( which was few) and seeing as it was the only thing that fit, he just guessed.

 **[yes]**

"Okay... oh! I mean yes show inventory"

[ **Openninng inventory** ]

Instead of the usual plain light blue box with a white outline and black background, this was a 10x20 set of gray boxes, and had nothing inside them. Beside the 200 one inch gray boxes was a small screen showing him in his small outfit just with his fist sticking to the side in attention and a blank look on his face. To test to see what it could do he tried throwing a pillow at it. "Let's do this." He then watched in shock as it was absorbed inside of the first gray box. All Naruto could think was, ,dam that is awsome.'

He then returns the pillow and puts his staff and his unused scroll inside of his inventory, getting ready to leave all of it before he remembers what he wanted to do at the start. He face palms before going back to the main menu again.

 **Status(open)**

 **Inventory(open)**

 **Skills and styles(open)**

 **Save(use)**

 **Map(open)**

 **Perks and flaws(open)**

"Open skills and styles"

[ **opening** ]

[ **Chakra control]**

 **[tiajutsu]**

 **[jutsu]**

 **[Bojutsu]**

"Okay lets see bojutsu first, I don't even know what it's called" he said tapping the icon

[ **Sun Wu Kong's staff style ( ice variant)(epic)]**

 ** _An: think shadow fight3 bo staff style added with the higher ability to dodge and hitting more weak points and fidgeting with some elemental combos too_**

 _The style of the monkey demon king, there are many variations that this style could produce, all are strong and only one has been passed throughout the generations, the earth style to the Sarutobi clan. All style use precise hits to weak points to disable people but hit in different ways, blood lines variations use moves from both parent styles_

 _ **Usable variants**_

 _Wind \- using the chakra of the wind, you move around your opponents and then use cutting wind chakra on the points that are weakest to slow down or disable opponents_

 _Special techniques- _

_**wind tigers claw C-rank wind bojutsu**_

 _By pushing wind chakra through your staff and slamming it on the ground you send out 4 claw shaped wind blades, and have them gouge into your opponent with deep precision and power or on your oppenents person and fire into them to cut into your opponents veins and nerve_

 _30- cp for long range use_

 _25- cp for short range use_

 _1 claw per burst_

 _1 burst per hit_

 _ **An: this is for you Allhailthesith, if any of you from now on want a jutsu though, put its name, and how it attacks/ defends in a comment and I will try to add it in the comments, and I want him to have 2 more by the time he makes genin**_

 _Water- using water chakra to cause a disturbance in blood flow so you can mess with both their consentraction and add to the effects of both pain from hits, and to also cause problems with internal organs in the area hit, is also the most defensive style_

 _Special techniques- _

_**Water turtles shell C- rank technique**_

 _By spinning staff in front of you, at a rapid pase, and pushing a large amount of water chakra into it, you create a variant of the water style water wall, thanks to its reverse whirlpool like affect, and thrown object or jutsu that don't hit exactly in the center are then moved to the side harmlessly_

 _-50% effectiveness to all wind and earth jutsu_

 _50% effectiveness to all water and lightning jutsu_

 _-100% effectiveness to all fire jutsu_

 _30 cp per min_

 _Area of protection 5 ft diameter_

 _Area of weak point 5 in diameter_

Ice- _like the water style the effects hit the internal organs worse by also freezing the blood and could cause more damage, same effects with dodging as both parent styles and has access to 1 more jutsu then empower style to help with both dodgeing and knowing when to hit_

 _Special techniques- _

_**Atmosphere sensor jutsu C rank**_

 _A simple jutsu using the wind and water in the atmosphere around you to tell what is going on. The higher the level the clearer the image in your mind. This jutsu fell out of practice when chakra Ecco location became in use as it didn't give you a signature, how ever this jutsu uses no hand seals and helps with basic water and wind manipulation, but was not as good as the basic excersizes for the elements_

 _Size of sensory dome- 10 feet radius_

 _Cp usage- 20 per min( note with cp recovery rate can be used indefenately)_

 _Notes: becomes stronger in mist, is known as the parent of both the hidden mist jutsu, because mist is more easily formed and the chakra sensing jutsu_

 _Weakness: range is minimal and if opponent is as fast or faster then you, they can make your senses blinded_

Wow so I just have to get my ice, wind and water mastered right?' He thought only for his prediction to become true.

 **[player has finished (2) quests objectives]**

 **Rewards**

 **(2000 exp)**

 **(2) wind jutsu Scolls**

 **(2) water jutsu scrolls**

"THATS AWSOME DATABOYO, I KNOW MORE JUTSU THEN MY LAST LIFE!!!!!"

He screams to the frozen in time heavens then after checking the window to make sure no one heard him or his outburst earlier he checked his window and found them all frozen still decided to look at his tiajutsu before looking at his new ones.

"Probably just as awsome as my bojut- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" He yells for the second time in a minute when he sees his Taijutsu style.

 **Academy style Taijutsu (comen) (intermediate)**

 _A style known as the cookie cutter style, it is mainly basic punches and kicks usually just used as a way to refine young children out of being a brawler but without the actual abilities of a real style, or is skipped all together if village has its own set style_

 _May be mutated into a new form after mastery_

 _50 % increase to learning other styles when mastered_

 _10% increase to all physical stats_

 _-70% chance of learning new Taijutsu style through both scroll and teacher if not mastered_

 _'So while I have a very affective, and versatile bojutsu style, and a good list of jutsu, my tai and genjutsu aren't up to par until I can master my tai jutsu and gain some genjutsu to be able to do anything, aw well might as well add that to training, he thought thankful to the increased wisdom and thinking ability_

 **[For thinking logically wou gain 1WIS]**

I think it's time to learn my jutsu, talk to Kurama before sleeping off the day" he said tiredly, and in need of time to process all that just happened to him today learned his jutsu after pulling out his scrolls

 ** _Wind techniques_**

 ** _Wind style: wind surfer jutsu: C-A rank_**

 _The user makes a small amount of wind on their feet, and on their firsts, to make them move as fast as the amount of chackra they put in to jutsu x the amount of time they are in it_

 _Chackra point_ **x** _5mph= speed_

 _Weakness, only effective over flat surfaces, non steep slopes and down hill, this jutsu is not to be used for long distance or for carrying cargo out side of a sealing scroll_

 _This jutsu is considered loss and is also a precursor to the 3rd tsukage's flight technique_

 _ **An: think the cloud thing goku rides on except this thing uses only narutos chakra, and using it for anything other then getting to locations not smart, it's also in sonwukongs part in legend and seen as one of the fastest methods of travel, but naruto can't use it in battle**_

 _ **Wind style: great breakthrough: C rank**_

 _Known throughout the world as one of the first wind techniques to teach any wanting to know this element and also has power in its own right this jutsu is not to be underestemated_

 _This jutsu fires wind going at a singular direction, but if mastered can even uproot trees_

 _Cp **x** 10 mph= speed_

Gamer ability, have I told you I love you lately?' He thinks with an idiotic grin on his face loving his new jutsu.

Okay now water

 ** _Water techniques_**

 ** _Water style gunshot C rank_**

 _While not the strongest jutsu, and at its lowest seen as a water ballon jutsu if underpowered enough, and with enough power can crack stone_

 _It uses water pressure to make itself stronger_

 _Cp1-25_

 _1= water balloon 25=cracked stone_

 ** _Water style: condensation: D rank_**

 _By absorbing water in the air to condense it into water, it creates a small amount of water, usually enough for a canteen or a glass of water_

 _Notes: the Nidame during the warring clan era used this jutsu so much he unconsiensly created another form of using this jutsu, absorbing the water from the air unconsciously he made it into an A rank jutsu and in his fighting style with out realizing it_

 _Cp: 10cp x 5 ounces made_

 _" **HELL YEAH SO MAKES UP FOR CRAPPY TIAJUTSU STYLE"**_

"Okay time to go and see the old fox" he says when he is done calming " uh menu close?" He questions the air uncertainty lacing his voice.

 **[Menu closed]**

And just like that he can hear the sounds of the city coming from the window again, the sound of doctors and nurses talking from outside, after grabbing his jungle bo jutsu scroll and signing out, he heads to his apartment complex. He was lucky it was so late because all of the civilians are asleep by now except the store owners. So he could head home without having to deal with their cold and hateful eyes again

The first thing he noticed was the fact that the wall was covered in graffiti, and derogatory words, all from different messages like kill yourself, leave the village, and the like, to inappropriate images this author wouldn't want to stain the page with. He lives alone in the complexes west side as these are usually used by fresh genin who want to be independent and usually leave within 6 months when they can afford something of better quality. All that's inside is a bedroom, bathroom, kitchenette, and fold out couch.

After unlocking the door and seeing that his traps managed to keep them out again he sighs in relief. He heads to his scroll rack and puts his jungle style scroll there already thinking of what to do with it. And leaning his staff next to his bedside table, away from the unwashed laundry. Takes off his shirt and tries too meditate to return to his mindscape.

" **Hey kit, time for my answer (yawn) right** " the Kyuubi says while rubbing the sleep from its eyes.

"Yup"

They spend the next few minutes talking of all the advantages and disadvantages of the gamer ability. They speak of how he is to train and agree to speak to the hokage in the morning.

 ** _AN: sup guys this is me just saying keep it cool and ps I posted a few poles and info for later on profile, and I will try to update on Saturdays and Sundays form now on. Other then that the only three girls I'm doing, for harem or by themselves are ten ten, Hinata, or haku. Tenten as I just like her character and think the under developed her in the anime, Hinata as it is impossible to truly hate her, and haku for both reasons. That and also look on the animal poll I have up, because that closes on the chapter listed, so the polls now are_**

 ** _Girls: 1, 2, 3 in some. combo of that_**

 ** _Animals: check on profile for more detail_**

 ** _And instant type: profile for more details_**

 ** _Check those out and comment your responses and when those chapters come out, I will tally up the lot of um and tell you guys the decision and post it with those chapters._**

 ** _Jutsu list of chapter_**

 **Sun Wu Kong's staff style ( ice variant)(epic)]**

 ** _An: think shadow fight3 bo staff style added with the higher ability to dodge and hitting more weak points and fidgeting with some elemental combos too_**

 _The style of the monkey demon king, there are many variations that this style could produce, all are strong and only one has been passed throughout the generations, the earth style to the Sarutobi clan. All style use precise hits to weak points to disable people but hit in different ways, blood lines variations use moves from both parent styles_

 _ **Usable variants**_

 _Wind \- using the chakra of the wind, you move around your opponents and then use cutting wind chakra on the points that are weakest to slow down or disable opponents_

 _Special techniques- _

_**wind tigers claw C-rank wind bojutsu**_

 _By pushing wind chakra through your staff and slamming it on the ground you send out 4 claw shaped wind blades, and have them gouge into your opponent with deep precision and power or on your oppenents person and fire into them to cut into your opponents veins and nerve_

 _30- cp for long range use_

 _25- cp for short range use_

 _1 claw per burst_

 _1 burst per hit_

 _ **An: this is for you Allhailthesith, if any of you from now on want a jutsu though, put its name, and how it attacks/ defends in a comment and I will try to add it in the comments, and I want him to have 2 more by the time he makes genin**_

 _Water- using water chakra to cause a disturbance in blood flow so you can mess with both their consentraction and add to the effects of both pain from hits, and to also cause problems with internal organs in the area hit, is also the most defensive style_

 _Special techniques- _

_**Water turtles shell C- rank technique**_

 _By spinning staff in front of you, at a rapid pase, and pushing a large amount of water chakra into it, you create a variant of the water style water wall, thanks to its reverse whirlpool like affect, and thrown object or jutsu that don't hit exactly in the center are then moved to the side harmlessly_

 _-50% effectiveness to all wind and earth jutsu_

 _50% effectiveness to all water and lightning jutsu_

 _-100% effectiveness to all fire jutsu_

 _30 cp per min_

 _Area of protection 5 ft diameter_

 _Area of weak point 5 in diameter_

Ice- _like the water style the effects hit the internal organs worse by also freezing the blood and could cause more damage, same effects with dodging as both parent styles and has access to 1 more jutsu then empower style to help with both dodgeing and knowing when to hit_

 _Special techniques- _

_**Atmosphere sensor jutsu C rank**_

 _A simple jutsu using the wind and water in the atmosphere around you to tell what is going on. The higher the level the clearer the image in your mind. This jutsu fell out of practice when chakra Ecco location became in use as it didn't give you a signature, how ever this jutsu uses no hand seals and helps with basic water and wind manipulation, but was not as good as the basic excersizes for the elements_

 _Size of sensory dome- 10 feet radius_

 _Cp usage- 20 per min( note with cp recovery rate can be used indefenately)_

 _Notes: becomes stronger in mist, is known as the parent of both the hidden mist jutsu, because mist is more easily formed and the chakra sensing jutsu_

 _Weakness: range is minimal and if opponent is as fast or faster then you, they can make your senses blinded_

 **Academy style Taijutsu (comen) (intermediate)**

 _A style known as the cookie cutter style, it is mainly basic punches and kicks usually just used as a way to refine young children out of being a brawler but without the actual abilities of a real style, or is skipped all together if village has its own set style_

 _May be mutated into a new form after mastery_

 _50 % increase to learning other styles when mastered_

 _10% increase to all physical stats_

 _-70% chance of learning new Taijutsu style through both scroll and teacher if not mastered_

 ** _Wind techniques_**

 ** _Wind style: wind surfer jutsu: C-A rank_**

 _The user makes a small amount of wind on their feet, and on their firsts, to make them move as fast as the amount of chackra they put in to jutsu x the amount of time they are in it_

 _Chackra point_ **x** _5mph= speed_

 _Weakness, only effective over flat surfaces, non steep slopes and down hill, this jutsu is not to be used for long distance or for carrying cargo out side of a sealing scroll_

 _This jutsu is considered loss and is also a precursor to the 3rd tsukage's flight technique_

 _ **Wind style: great breakthrough: C rank**_

 _Known throughout the world as one of the first wind techniques to teach any wanting to know this element and also has power in its own right this jutsu is not to be underestemated_

 _This jutsu fires wind going at a singular direction, but if mastered can even uproot trees_

 _Cp **x** 10 mph= speed_

 ** _Water techniques_**

 ** _Water style gunshot C rank_**

 _While not the strongest jutsu, and at its lowest seen as a water ballon jutsu if underpowered enough, and with enough power can crack stone_

 _It uses water pressure to make itself stronger_

 _Cp1-25_

 _1= water balloon 25=cracked stone_

 ** _Water style: condensation: D rank_**

 _By absorbing water in the air to condense it into water, it creates a small amount of water, usually enough for a canteen or a glass of water_

 _Notes: the Nidame during the warring clan era used this jutsu so much he unconsiensly created another form of using this jutsu, absorbing the water from the air unconsciously he made it into an A rank jutsu and in his fighting style with out realizing it_

 _Cp: 10cp x 5 ounces made_


	6. From power to gramps to dungeon to sis

**_Hey guys I'm back and here to give another chapter. I love how many favs, fallows, and reviews I have gotten on this story. And if you guys want any thing just let me know and I'll see if I can turn it into something I like in the story or a poll if I'm undecided_**

 ** _I do want to say though that the poll on animals is over, the winner is the howling wolf cub, and now I will take any and all suggestions of names for him and for Hakus snow fox though. And that the first instant dungeon is demons, with shukaku being the boss of the second lv._**

 ** _And finally here is the other polls_**

 **Weapon _, any five objects from the first actual dungeon from the epic and legendary parts_**

 _Poll closes on ch 9 now as its coming up soon_

 _Things gaurentied for having more then 20 votes_

 _Shadow wolf sword_

 ** _And what girls are in the harem_**

 _\- Hinata- 3_

 _\- haku- 4_

 _-tenten- 2_

 _\- all of the above-9_

 _Closes on the 15 chapter_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, or any manga, comics or anything, but I do like to watch some episodes for fun_**

 ** _Now for the story_**

 **[player has slept in his own bed/ hp and cp fully restored]**

Was the first thing naruto saw in the morning. 'Huh, so I get a health boost for sleeping, cool, thought our heroic protagonist yawning adorably as he tiredly rubes his 8 year old eyes. Before all of a sudden he opened them wide and said. " IT WASNT A DREAM, JIJI AND EVERYONE IS STILL ALIVE!!!!" He then screamed happily...

Until his land lord responded with a eloquent and tasteful response of "shut the f*ck up brat or I turn off your water!" From next door to him. You just have to admire his sense of poetry.

"Yeah yeah, but I got to talk to jiji, maybe he knows a way to train better now, or about this whole Bijuu thing." Then Naruto had another realization, if all of Kanoha is back, then so is the food of the gods, and his heaven... 'ICHIRUKA RAMEN, hang on my sweet, I'm coming for you' He thought running out the door.

 **Several hours and dozens of bowls later**

'Ramen gooood!' Naruto thought waddling away from the happy faces of the ramen chef and his daughter.

'What was I doing again... oh yeah going to jiji' he said as he started walking over to Hokage tower after he digested all the ramen.

When he got to the tower he was stopped as he noticed the names and levels next to the people he passed. He also noticed in the shadows was some animal names with question marks, and when he focused he saw they were Anbu, and Jonin that had question marks, and wondered if it was part of the gamer ability.

 **[new skill created: observe]**

 **[ Observe lv. 1]**

 _Observe allows the gamer to use his eyes to see ceartin things about opponents_

 _Lv. 1 limits, only lv. 25 of your own may be seen_

'Huh, that explains it, but how am I supposed to see people if they hide well enough?' And like his prayers were answered, or curiosity he noticed a blinking diamond in the corner.

 **(Minor skills)**

 **(Current minor skills)**

 **Cooking**

 **Foraging**

 **Camping**

 **Killing intent sensinglv5**

 _With killing intent sensing you can tell when an enemy will attack you, and fight through the effects of an opponents blood lust_

Then he now noticed a small amount of pressure on his head, kinda like a long poke, and noticing that even if he turned around. And realizing it's coming mainly from the civilians. 'This is awsome, what was I doing again? Oh! Right.' He thought, finally remembering what he was doing before

'No more distractions, even if it's really cool, must go to jiji about training.' He thought, mainly because he wants to know how to actually train, instead of getting half assed advice from two perverts who were focused on other things. ( I honestly like Jiraiya but you got to admit it's true) . He realizes something from this, the only two people in the truth to train him is Iruka for a few years in the academy, and B to train him for the war in how to use Kuramas chakra. Other then that he only got manipulation excersizes in wind from Kakashi, rasengan from Jiraiya, and sage mode from toads.

With that he jumped on top of the roof, noticing that his level of ki sensing going up with each passing block. Naruto smirked, 'Heh, those idoits don't know that by hating me, they just made me a little stronger.' He thought nearly at the tower.

When he got to his jijis door he was stoped by an iratating voice. "And where do you think your going." Said the voice of the hokages iratated assistant, the reason of her iratation was if she actually said what she what she wanted too, to the gaki she would most likely go to TI. 'Dam the hokage and ninja council for keeping the demon alive!' She thought irritated beyond belief, and wondering what to do with the demon in human skin. 'I hope if he becomes a ninja he dies on his first out of village assignment.'

"I wanna see Jiji, please." He asked her with watering eyes. He asked her, knowing the only reason she wasn't fired was because she was very hot. She was 5 foot 6 and had an hour glass figure most would kill for, baby blues eyes that when at anyone else spoke of naivety to any one higher up the food chain, but to those she didn't have to kiss up to for a paycheck, she was a down right bitch. She also had a soft face, small pouty lips forever frozen in an aperhetic expression, and a small nose. She was in a small black dress which did little for her modesty, and thanks to Narutos mind still being in his late teens, he was going to comply with his instincts and look for a few seconds.

"No" said the brunette woman with a sneer mating her beautiful face, and a bit of pleasure by putting the demon in its place.

"Then when can I see him, he wanted to see me when I got out of the hospital?" He asked like a question even though now he knows, she can't deny him entry. Wondering if he will ever be done with this song and dance when he wants to visit his jiji. 'But what should I tell him? Only the training, or everything.'

As the woman calls the hokages office to confirm, he finally decides

"Hello Naruto", said the jovial hokage, happy to have remembered a scroll from Minato, that he promised to see if he ever defeated paperwork.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Okay Minato, let's see what you had to say." Said the curious old man._

 _Dear Sandiame,_

 _Hey, I'm sorry for having to give you all this work, and having to look after my kid, but did you know the paper work Kage Bunshin method? I thought it would help to also know that I replaced them every hour with some recycled chakra, and a small snack to make sure I always had enough._

 _Other then that, did you also know that putting a shadow clone and mixing it with a sturdier element like water or earth, made then less chakra consuming and more reliable? I think I added them as the last entries of the forbidden scroll_

 _The don't have much chakra for more then about 10-12 c rank jutsu, but they do have it for tiajutsu, or paperwork._

 _Oh Kushina also wanted this added and said you were just to silly sometimes._

 _P.s. also try and also use them to train, in Taijutsu they are about half of you, same with physical stuff and control. But only take ten percent. 3 on paperwork, 2 to help you._

 _Sincerely, Namikaze, Minato_

 _ **"DAM YOU MINATO!!! YOU KNEW ITS WEAKNESS ALL ALONG!!!"** could be then heard across the village, and into a five mile radious around it too, and for years people would say the Yondiames head was smirking towards the Hokage Tower._

 _When he checked it, it had a small seal under a chibi yondiame holding up a peace sign_

 _When he pushed some chakra into it, he found a bullseye in the center of a paper. Below that was a note from Kushina stating the various ways he could have found out the secret faster. Ranging from asking the Anbu in charge of guarding Minato while he does paperwork, to asking Jiraiya or Kakashi._

 _From that there were only two things to do, learn the elemental Kage Bunshin, and use the target for his head._

 _And that is what_

 _*End Flashback*_

Hey jiji" he says oblivious to the mans current anger at his father. And also noticing the 3 clones doing paperwork. "I see I was right, jiji?" He says with a fox like sly smile, and a happy glint in his eye.

"Yes Naruto-kun, and now what can I help you with?" He asked curiously, and still very happy thanks to the new method of paper work. Right now he also has 2 clones working on chakra control at the Kage personal training grounds to build him back up to snuff.

"Well jiji, I have all this new stuff and styles you gave me, but no idea where to train. I can't go to the academy because it's only open during the school year. I also can't use the training grounds, because they are for ninja only, and I'm an academy student. So I'm wondering, is there any place you know I can train in or practice." He asked wanting to know if he can actually use his skills, or if he was going to be a novice forever.

"Hmm, ther is a place I can think of to sharpen your skills, and to increase your instincts. But I must know if you think you can handle this" he asked very seriously, like his answer must be completely honest.

"I-I don't know jiji. I think that I am ready for it, but I know that I have people stronger then me. If this can help me close some gaps, even by a little bit, then I'm going to at least try. After all, how could I be Hokage, if I am not strong enough to protect what I hold precious." He said with a determined glint in his eyes. He was steadfast and unmoving in his want to improve.

When seeing this all Hiruzen could see, when looking at him were three shadows. On the left was the man who made the village, the will of fire, and who was the man to pass down the title of Kami no Shinobi to him. The man who's strength was enough to turn the Biju from the violent forces of nature, into nothing more then his docile pets. Hashirama senju, the shodiame hokage, master of wood.

On the right was his sensei, the one who made the administration for the village possible, and the man to give his life taking close to 100 Kage level Shinobi down to save him and his fellow students during the first Shinobi war. Tobirama Senju, the nidiame hokage, the master of water.

In the center was a man who hurt the old man the most, his disciples disciple. The greatest prodigy, no... the greatest man, this village has ever produced. The man capable of killing thousands, in merely a few minutes. The greatest patriotic martyr, in this villages history, who in his short time in office, was one of the greatest leaders this village ever had or will have. The father of the boy before him, and what was supposed to be his greatest successor and one too take the hat from him forever, but was to heroic for it. The yellow flash, Namikaze Minato, the yondiame hokage, and master of seals.

When he sees this he knows what to do. "Okay Naruto, there is a training ground that has some weak chakra mutations in it that I believe you can handle as you are. This will give you experience, and survival instincts, that will help you later on." He said with a stone cold face and hardened eyes

"Which one is this training ground?" He asked curiously.

"Training ground 15, a place where an Imari from the Kyuubi missed, and it's power from the blast was sealed." Said the Hokage. His face grim as he then says " the creatures in there are known as chakra mutations, animals that were living in saturated areas of chakra, and respond to the levels that go inside of it. Biju chakra is the fastest though at making these things, and makes them stronger then ever in the wild."

"Woah, that sounds kinda cool." He said in awe of the things. They kinda sound like animals that use jutsu, when he asked the hokage he responded with.

"While it may seem this way, only the strongest can use things even similar, while the smaller ones only can use faster speed and strength."

After getting the directions, and going acrross town, and leveling up his blood lust sensing another couple of levels, he made it to the training ground. When he got infringe of it there was a little blue box said.

 **[Dungeon higher level, check If lv. Up available.]**

" what the heck why not 'check lv.'"

 **[ when you gain the expire once to lv. Up you must actually try: able to use in dungeons]**

"Dungeon?"

 ** _Dungeons: areas with enemies all around you_**

 _In dungeons there are four types of encounters_

 _ **Comon** : basic enemies and creatures_

 _ **Mini boss:** near boss lv. In hardness but easier to defeat_

 _ **Random encounter:** a strong and random elemental animal or ninja, typically only for a special event where if you proceed correctly you gain a major bonus later on from gear to other things( epic- to legendary stuff only)_

 _ **Boss** : hardest to fight or defeat, nothing else to say_

"Okay then, so I guess I should lv. up then."

 **[lv. Up available (2)]**

 ** _[use yes/ no]_**

 _"Yes?"_

Level up achieved x2

 **Naruto Uzumaki- Yuki**

 **HP: 1740/ 1740**

 **CP: 928/928**

 **CC: 470**

 **Lv. 5: 321/ 3600 exp**

 **Title:**

 **1)academy student 10% exp gain**

 **2)Yuki clan hier:** 1/2 **STA** and 1/2 **INT** to **WIS** and 50% additional exp to ( **wind** , **water** and **ice )affinity**

 **3)Uzumaki Clan hier:** **8 INT per 5 levels, 10 lv. To sealing,70% sealing techniques, 5 STA per level**

 **Gamers mind: 50% resistance to all genjutsu calm in all situations, instant scroll learning**

 **Gamers body: fully heal hp/ cp when sleeping in own bed, 75%on padded area, 50% on floor**

 **STA: 58**

 ** _Excellent_**

 **STR: 18**

 ** _Average_**

 **INT: 16**

 ** _Average_**

 **WIS: 10 (37)= 47**

 ** _Average_**

 **Dex: 19**

 ** _Average_**

SPE: 13

HAN: 6

 **Stat points** : 10

 _You gain 5 points to allocate anywhere you wish, as you gain more stats in levels you can't level it up as fast, points are needed._

"Huh, so I should save up points till I get something cool or in a fight for something cool."

 **[for figuring out game play you get 1 WIS]**

"Okay, so now let's try the dungeon" he said getting his staff out and ready for anything.

 **[enter dungeon]**

 **(Yes/ No)**

Pressing the yes he got inside. But before he could do anything, something that a time traveling, jinchuricki found to be crazy happened. He was near immediately attacked by a group of squirrels.

" ** _Observe_**!" He shouted hoping for some info

 **Demon squirrel (fire) x3**

 **Lv3**

 **Discription: a mutated squirrel that has little in the way of strength or stamina it makes up for it in its speed and overal dexterity.**

"Okay their fast so let's slow them down " **ice style: ice mist jutsu** "" He said letting out several lines of an iced mist from his body and covering the area. Thanks to his bloodline sensing he could still tell where they were though.

" **Reeeeoooaaaaooaaaar** " they all screamed and roared in pain of the icey mist numbing them down from approaching their meal with his staff still out and mist still in effect he was able to hit them all with it.

" **Ice emperors staff**!" He said then whacked the squirrels over and over again, with the unrelenting cold making them all have there skin turn pitch black from the frost bite. And eventually killing them all. Then something even stranger happened. The bodies started to disintegrate and break apart leaving behind some

Other then some cash, they left behind some furs and a dagger, looking like it was made of ivory and the image of a squirrel head on the pommel. With a total of 82 ryo.

"Uh I gues **observe**?"

 **Cured squirrel fur red** (crafting ingredients)(c) **x3**

 _Worth some but not much money with selling them to cearten murchents, or to make clothing or blankets_

 **Bone dagger(** squirrel) (uc)x1

 _A small dagger that can still cause some damage. They are perfect for thowing knives_

"Cool." He said awed at the discovery of drops. Then he got, then a sinister grin spreads on his face, this is going to be fun!" He says while looking like a Cheshire Cat.

Some time later after getting rid of 30 more squirrels and leveling up his ice mist jutsu multiple times. And getting another 30 furs, and 10 more bone daggers, all though 10 of the furs were from the grey wind squirrels. That were lv5 and had been even faster and stronger then the other squirrels.

Although the weirdness of the day didn't stop as a new windo started when he was getting ready to leave.

 **(Random encounter)**

 **In random encounter at any time you are taken from the mutation area to a random area, it could happen from when you step ina dungeon to when you leave**

"Don't let her get away! We can't disappoint Yugara-sama or it our necks on the chopping block!"

( **Random encounter mission:)**

 **(Mission: help Ameyuri survive)**

 **(Minor mission: kill hunter nin)**

 **Rewards:** ?, ? Exp, ?

 **Minor rewards:** ?x amount killed

The woman the hunter nin were chasing was a short red headed woman, with charcoal black eyes, and her hair down, but with a spike going up on each side. She had a scratched out Kirigakure headband. But what she was wearing seems to have seen better days. It was a green shirt that seemed a little baggy, and a scared that appeared made out of bandages, and all of it seemed dirty, with several cuts. Her pants were almost the same condition, and black. All of them have minor amounts of blood on their and with a shine of sweat on her face, she looks to have run for days.

In her arms is what appears to be two spiked swords, with what apeared as 2 curved hooks near the base and end of them. He had to double take when it appeared to spark with lightning.

She was being chased by four men with masks AN: don't really want to describe them, just think black cloaks and a mask like hakus. They all had their own cuts, and what looked like burns, and they all appear to be low on chakra and haven't noticed him yet.

As it was his mission and they hadn't seen him yet, so he hid in the bushes, and waited for them to pass him by in the trees. When they passed by he said

" ** _Ice style: ice bullet jutsu!_** " He said and fired one at the head of one of the hunter nin.

He had no time to dodge and hadn't noticed till it was too late. It nailed him in the eye, and through it.

His companions and there prey were all shocked at what had happened. And the persuid used it to her advantage as she turned around and bellowed her own jutsu.

" _Lightning release: spinning fang"_ she said while her opponents were to shocked to spin and kill them both with her lightning imbued swords. The next second, all their heads were charged on the floor.

She kneeled on the floor, obviously exhausted and delirious but still searching. Guessing what it was I stepped out of the cover I was in and came out.

"Wh- who are you?" She said barely in any consciousness left in her.

"I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki- Yuki. Who are you?" I asked shocking her in both forms of my last name.

"S-so I have a co-cousin, Huh. I-I'm Ameyuri Ringo- Uzumaki." She said shocking naruto more then anything... Before passing out.

( **Rewards: New older sister: Ameyuri, 1500 exp, kirigakure no jutsu)**

 **(B rank bounty x 1)**

"Huh" He said not believing anything that just happened...

Did he seriously just get a sister, kill a man, and find a dungeon in a day...

He's taking here to jiji...

After he seals away the hunternin

"Naruto kun you have only been gone fo- why do you have one of the seven swordsman of the mist with you." He said feeling more confused then before.

"Uh, well... when I went into the training ground, I heard some screams a little ways away saying we can't disappoint Yugara sama. And these four guys with masks chasing her. I don't know why, but they sounded like they were trying to kill her, I-I had to do something. She, I don't know looked like a woman in my memory. Sh-she had red hair and chains leading up to something big and red. Ameyuri looked like her for a few moments an- and I just acted." Partially lying but with so much truth and emotion that even Inoichi would have trouble telling the difference.

The Hokages expression softens substantially, and he actually finds it relieving to know she is an actual Uzumaki. This could play in his favor but he must also know that she would be loyal to her clans heir as well.

Just as he was opening his mouth to ask more questions she woke up.

"Uh. Where am I." She slightly slurs from exhaustion. "Wa-wait where is Naru?" She asked looking around sleepily, then when she found him she grabbed him surprisiny quickly. And proceeded too... nuzzle him between he breasts.

Funny thing about chakra exhaustion, it acts a lot like drugs and alcohol if you wake up to early and a hangover if you wake up late. Many stories have Shinobi hooking up with random people, or ending up getting or getting their spouse pregnant. Or they just embarrassed themselves or their friends. Add in sleep deprivation for running days on end, a concussion mild thankfully, and starvation and dehydration and it's a wonder she can do this much.

"Hmmm hm hmmmhmmm" or for those of us who don't speak muffled words, "let go right now" from between her bouncing breasts.

'Lucky gaki' thought the perverted and slightly jealous hokage.

"Oooh my Nau- chan, I always wanted my own little brother, and Mei can be our oldest sister. Oh! I know I can move here and teach you our Uzumaki stuff. Any bastered try to stop me and I castrate them with lightning and watch them twitch." She said drunkenly, while swinging the still choking Naruto between her breasts.

The only thing the hokage could think after that is 'dear kami change the hair style and clothes and I would swear we had a younger version of Kushina here.' He though fearing for the heads of the council.

Finally Naruto was able to break free and as soon as he did he yelled " **AIR** " and was gasping for breath.

Not knowing this would be a regular thing for some time he stayed on his knees breathing deeply next to a sentemental hokage lost in memories, and a drunkenly dancing cousin saying all he would be taught about their clan and their styles.

 ** _An: sup guys I decided to have Ameyuri in this story because i honestly loves her fighting Omoi but thought she got less screen time then anything. Ps this is a Ameyuri x Iruka x Anko( possibly)_**

 ** _The spinning Kiba blades is one of hers jutsu. And sorry if this chapter felt a bit rushed. Tried to make a lot of stuff fit in one area._**

 ** _So she will be like a mix of Anko and Kurenai with a calm and collected, yet sadistic personality_**

 ** _I'm doing a lot of stuff to fit in my story_**

 ** _Also unless I get an overwhelming amount of votes from several different people_**

 ** _Demon dungeon_**

 ** _Shadow wolf sword_**

 ** _And all three girls_**

 ** _Love you guys and see you next week_**


	7. Of family and dungeons

**_Yo guys here with my latest chapter, just a reminder as soon as I get to ch 10 I am going to, instead of doing a ch 11 putting all the different styles and techniques of the characters shown so far. I am new so please forgive me for posting the polls wrong also, remember they are only going down on ch 15._**

 ** _Now for the disclaimer_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to naruto, or any other anime, manga, trading card or whatever. Sad but true_**

 **Kanoha, a week after last chapter**

"How you feeling Ame-neechan?" Questioned the mothering jinchuricki. An: you guys say anything and I'll put it like this, she is literally the only physical family he has ever had besides tayuya and Karin, how would you feel? For the last week naruto forgot about training, Madara, the world ending, and everything but his new older sister. He never thought in both of his life times that he would have a family to care for. And now he has a sister, who he would protect with his life. "Are you shure you don't need anything: tea, ramen, other things, anything." Sounding like an overly protective father whose daughter is sick.

"No Naruto-kun, but you should get out of the house, do some training and stop worrying about me. Anko- Chan is coming over later to check up on me later." She said both loving being spoiled by her newly found family, and hating the village that made him this desperate for love. She is just happy that he was strong enough to get through it all. And even more happy that she found him. "Now naruto knob, why don't you go to the training grounds, you only have been there a couple of times over the last few weeks. Go out and train, and when I get better I can train you a bit in suiton, and even with your bloodline it is better to have several powers and abilities nearly mastered and have variety instead of just one thing, so I will also train you in kenjutsu to. So just go out for today Okay?" She said

"B-but what if you need something neechan, you haven't recovered enough chackra to move to much yet. What if someone attacks while I am gone( somewhere in lightning country a nervous academy student looks up and fist pumps) wha-"

"Naruto kun I will be FINE, just go out and have some fun okay?" She said slowly loosing her patience, when she saw that the worried blonde was about to speak again she cut him off with "Naruto you either go RIGHT NOW! Or no ramen for a month, and we will see if you leave with lightning chasing you." She said with an evil smirk as the shadows cover her eyes and her swords somehow magically appearing in her hands. Behind her was a demo in the shape of a wolf made of lightning came out."

"Y-y-yes n-n-Nee chan, will do. Love you bye. He said grabbing his kunia and shuriken, and bostaff then running like the devil himself was chasing him... which isn't a bad idea in this case.

He was running to the same training ground that he was at when he met Ameyuri, and gained a family. When he got there an hour later he noticed something he hadn't for a week, the blinking diamond in the corner that gave him an update on his stats, and other things.

 **[Accept rewards for random encounter?]**

I thought I did already this?" He thought confused, thinking back on it he only pressed on the sister icon near. Though you can't blame the orphan and abused child for being shocked at gaining a family. It appears he will have to accept the rewards from now on. "Accept"

 **[kirigakure no jutsu C rank jutsu(concealment)]**

 _The mist of the jutsu gets more powerful the more water, and or chakra is added. Level of mastery depends on how many senses you could block at once and percent of blockage_

 _ **Lv.1-10** block sight_

 _ **Lv.11-20** block hearing_

 _ **Lv.21-30** block smell_

 _ **Lv.31-40** ability to reflect sound( genjutsu mix)_

 _ **Lv.41-50** block chakra signiture from being found_

 _At **lv. 50** impossible to have opponents find you at all._

 _When mixed with the **Atmosphere sensor jutsu** range and power raise in all areas. Control of mist doubles, all forms of tracking besides this jutsu disabled_

 _100 cp per min_

 _100% boost to (water, lightning) element attacks_

 _-50% damage to and from lightning attacks_

"Okay... at this point I know I shouldn't be surprised at all of this but that is awsome." He thought still disbelieving of the fact that he can learn and master jutsu so quickly, and the fact that he now knows more jutsu, and weapons techniques then in his last life. The sad thing is he became smarter, more varied and versatile, in the span of a couple of days then with his actual teachers... stupid perverts, the lot of them... when I see Kakashi and Jiraiya again I'm going to prank them both so hard every time they do something perverted they will feel fear whenever they even think of stuff like their vices.

/meanwhile with Jiraiya

 **Hot springs village**

The only sound in the area were perverted giggles in a tree overlooking a hot springs with a small glint inside of it.

"Dear KAMI, thank you for making the hot springs in this village non co edd" Said the degenerate and crappy god father. All of a sudden, he had a small chill run down his back, and a feeling of his end coming nearer to him the longer he thought of his vices. ' _Please tell me Tsunade hasn't found me again'_

The perverted hermit started looking around feverishly to see if she was around with his tiny telescope. To make sure that his old team mate didnt find him he quickly sealed his things away, then went back to his hotel room. ' _Might as well get those reports for sensie done now, after all I have to turn it in tomorrow anyway'_ thought the lazy man **_An: note that I like Jiraiya I just think that 3/5 of his personality is being lazy, perverted, and afraid of failure which mad him not try at anything that was important to him. And used far to many excuses for example spy network and naruto_**

He made sure to collect everything then hightailed it out of town early the next morning. When he went to pay for his room, he reached for his wallet but all he pulled out was a piece of paper, on it was a note saying this

' _Hey Baka, next time you peak I will both steal your wallet and guild your balls bronze after of course beating you again_

 _From tsunade'_

"WHY TSUNADE, WHY CANT I PEEP!!!" He thought of the unfairness of it all. Unfortunately he didn't notice the relaxing konoichi relaxing behind him. He also forgot the fact that the lady in front of him was also a ninja like most of the other workers. He also forgot that anouncing your wanting to peep to a hall of chunin and jonin females = pain.

"Beat the pervert!" "Castrate him!" "Kick his ass!" Were yelled in manny different variations throughout the place. The front desk ninja went to the downed Jiraiya and slapped a seal to block his chakra.

"Now now ladies, why don't we all take turns making sure he knows the error of his ways?" She said with a devilish little grin

"Hmmhmmmmhmmmmmmm" or in none gaged, and bound pervert, "noo noooo nooooooooo" as he tried to think of various different ways out of current predicament and finding one, he tried using the rest of his body to shield his privates and hope he outlasts this beating, this was the highest amount of people involved on beating him, and the highest amount of konoichi as well.

Let's move on before he gets the stuffing beat out of (Crash, chop, "eeeeyaaaaaayeeeeeheepaaaaaaaiiiiin) well never mind then

/Kakashi

"MY PORN, WHY!?!?" Exclaimed a confused and emotional Anbu. ' _Why my porn, please what did I do_ ' thought the man constantly breaking his own teamwork rule for the past 8 years because of self loathing and doubt.

Till he notices a scroll,

' _Hey taicho I found this degenerate book in your appartment while you were gone, so I threw them out for you. Have fun._

 _Yugao'_

"WHY WHY CANT PEOPLE LET ME PERVE IN PIECE" Said the idiotic man who left his door open while saying that to the woman of Kanoha.

/yugao

"Now Hayate, remember we will do everything in the book" said a scantily dressed yugao. They were in the basement of his home. Nuff said

 ** _An: hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it_**

/Naruto

' _Yes they will pay for having to put up with their lazy crap_ ' thought a angry Naruto. While doing that he decided to make a new game plan. ' _Okay, if I use kirigakure, and mix it with my ice mist. Well the theory is it should be a lot stronger. Then if I add some wind blades, of this is going to be fuuun!'_ Thought our favoriotes devious blonde nucklhead.

 **[Enter dungeon]**

 **[yes/no]**

Yes"

And like that he was where he was yesterday only now slightly different. Because he now noticed a flashing claw in the corner of his eye.

"Why the hell am I this unibservant, huh, well I got years too train now." The blonde asks himself rhetorically. And like that he taps it

 **Boss list objective**

 **(15) demonic squirrels- red( complete)**

 **(10) demonic squirrels- gray(complete)**

 **(5) demonic squirrels- fire( incomplete)**

 **(5) demonic squirrels- ash(incomplete)**

"What... just what" He taps on the fire squirrels to see what the hell is going on. When he does he sees that to get to the next level of the Boss objective you must kill all the smaller ones, and the level of each enemy increases by 1 or 2. "Does that make sense or is it just too piss me off?" He questioned himself. "Huh might as well do this."

And like that he was now hunting for a somehow different squirrel... he also never thought he would even think that sentence.

After 10 min of no success he is wondering what is wrong, until he smells something burning, and slowly looks towards the tree he is on. When he faces it he finds he is looking at the image of a squirrel actually made of fire, or so it seems. As soon as he sees it naruto jumps away from it.

" **Observe** , and dam that thing is ugly." Says our hero every one making fun of woodland... Okay he's right it's fire and brimstone squirrel.

 **(Observe lv. Up)**

 _Now showing stats on profile_

 **Demonic fire squirrel-lv5 (** _katon user)_

Hp(500/500) average

Cp(400/400)average

STR(20) average

INT(12) below average

WIS(10)below average

DEX(21) above average

 _Perks and flaws_

 **Wild:** _while having HP left cannot feel pain and can keep going_

 **Fire fur:** _immune to fire and wind attacks 50% damage when against a wind user, -50% defense against water attacks_

 **Forager:** _10% hp boost when successfully eating 10 pieces of fruit_

 **Reinforcement call:** _summon allies by sacrificing a level. 1 lv. For 2 allies_

"Dam" said a stunned naruto thinking this would be like a minor summoning animal, while not wrong, he forgot his opponents have perks as well. 1/3 of his elements attacks are negated. While the less offensive version of his elemental attacks are less effective.

What makes it worse he only has a few water techniques

 **Turtle shell** , defensive and good against these guys

 **Condense** , unless he uses a lot of chakra not useful

 **Gunshot,** most useful thing he has

 **Hidden mist** , that he could use

And his **chakra flow: water** , that would work on close range, but not at long range

So after finding out what he could use, he made a plan, wasn't a good plan, he would admit that, but a plan none the less.

"HEY CATCH ME IF YOU CAN YOU BARK EATING FLAME CRAPPER!!" He said taunting the animal and running away. "REEEEEAAAAAAT!" It screamed and followed the human, right towards the lake.

"Keep coming you vermin." He whispered under his breath as he made sure it could still see him even though he knew he had to keep ahead of it.

When he made it to the lake the squirrel stoped in front of him. It looked to the water as if startled. "Don't like water huh?" He asked with a foxy grin. "Well your gonna hate this!" He says after completing the handsigns he makes a slow mist appear, **water style: hidden mist jutsu**. But he wasn't done yet. While seeing the small squirrel flinching from all sides, he chackra its stats. And is supprised at what he sees.

 **Demonic fire squirrel-lv3** ( _katon user)_

Hp(435/500) average (-5 hp per second)

Cp(400/400)average

STR(20) average (-5 because of area)

INT(12) below average

WIS(10)below average

DEX(21) above average(-5 because of area)

 _Perks and flaws_

 **Wild:** _while having HP left cannot feel pain and can keep going_

 **Fire fur:** _immune to fire and wind attacks 50% damage when against a wind user, -50% defense against water attacks ( removed benefit because area effect)_

 **Forager:** _10% hp boost when successfully eating 10 pieces of fruit_

 **Reinforcement call:** _summon allies by sacrificing a level. 1 lv. For 2 allies_

 _(Used (2) times)_

"Well that's not good." He said looking both happy that his mist is working so well, and worried on how long he could keep this up, he has to keep the mist to hide, but also use it as an attack. He has to use it continuously or it could loose its power, and he has to do it till the last **fire squirrel** comes over too. Unless, Gunshot, he exlaims with a quick three hand seals a fires it right at the squirrel, killing it instantly.

"Cool", he said noticing it only took one cp to use, " guess I was right, the boost also lessons the cost of the jutsu. But as he says that he is tackled from behind by a sparking red squirrel. And realizes that his mist just got stronger as it lv. Up because of how long he has been using it.

"Loving gamer powers." He said grinning like a buffoon. He has to check something

 **Hidden mist jutsu: lv.4**

 ** _Cp cost 100 per 90 seconds_**

 _"Okay, so I add ten seconds of wait time, to pay. That could be usefu-uuf" he said before getting a painful reminder that he was still in a fight. -300 CP and now down 278 HP. And he was against 4 enemies on all sides._

 _

" **Water style gunshot"** he shouted making the seals and going in between them in with the water making them seperate. Then while they were in the air he repeated the seals and attacked to one to the far right, leaving three left.

"2 down 3 too go" he said trying to see how much longer his cp would last.

 **Naruto**

 **Lv. 5**

 **Hp: 1462/1740**

 **Cp:525/928**

"Better then I thought it would be. But not by much" he said knowing that he could take at least these guys, but it had to be fast to make sure they don't have a chance to call more allies. "No choice, **ice style: ice mist jutsu**." And like that they lost more hp then ever, and before he knew it they all dropped while jumping towards him, most likely in a desperate gambit to win.

When he went to check on themAn: ps think of the drops in an elemental as being one rank above in rarity. He saw a few pelts and some coin.

_ _

"Okay, that is definitely enough."

 **(New skill created)**

 **Combination jutsu** , by using it with a partner lowers cost of jutsu. Doubles power

When doing it by yourself, increase cost by **x5** and distance **x3**. Quadrupole power of attack

"Cool now that is useful." He says with a small smile, and leaving. Mainly because after all of this, he is down to 30cp. And his Hp down to half.

 **(New skill made)**

 **Chakra replenishment lv1-** through constant usage of chakra, and hard training your chakra restores itself far more quickly 

Only able to be unlocked if under 5% of chakra stores

Only able to be used when not in combat

Active skill

Regular chakra replenish (10 cp per min)

 **Active use** : 150 cp per min

"Again beyond useful, but this doesn't help hp" he said still feeling tired, and seeing that only an hour has past, and his sister would know if he went anywhere other the a training ground he might as well go to a non dungeon one.

"Might as well train some more" He says planning on upgrading all his moves by a few

And like that he left the dungeon, without noticing the rabid black eyes watching him leave in interest

 **An: sup guys, well I just got to say shadow wolf sword is permanent, so is wolf sword techniques, and now I have something new to vote on in the comments and pms( there is apparently a glitch in the site where it either takes forever for a poll to show up)**

 **Poll: I'm working on a one shot with a friend of mine from this site**

 **Which extra bloodline, and new name shall I give this fic**

 **Storm: naruto: game of the storm**

 **Blaze: naruto: the burning game**

 **Chakra chains of the Uzumaki clan: same title**

 **Alternate : new staff staff jutsu, armor, or just a new jutsu**

 **Ends on gennin exam**

 **Techniques**

 **Chakra replenishment lv1-** through constant usage of chakra, and hard training your chakra restores itself far more quickly 

Only able to be unlocked if under 5% of chakra stores

Only able to be used when not in combat

Active skill

 **Combination jutsu** , by using it with a partner lowers cost of jutsu. Doubles power

When doing it by yourself, increase cost by **x5** and distance **x3**. Quadrupole power of attack

kirigakure no jutsu C rank jutsu(concealment)]

The mist of the jutsu gets more powerful the more water, and or chakra is added. Level of mastery depends on how many senses you could block at once and percent of blockage

Lv.1-10 block sight

Lv.11-20 block hearing

Lv.21-30 block smell

Lv.31-40 ability to reflect sound( genjutsu mix)

Lv.41-50 block chakra signiture from being found

 **At** lv. 50 impossible to have opponents find you at all.

When mixed with the Atmosphere sensor jutsu range and power raise in all areas. Control of mist doubles, all forms of tracking besides this jutsu disabled

100 cp per min

100% boost to (water, lightning) element attacks

-50% damage to and from lightning attacks

_


	8. Fromthe ashes the phoenix rises

**_An: sup guys, love all of you for liking my story and I've been bouncing my ideas of of one of my friends on this site_**

 ** _Blazing heart frigid soul props for helping me buddy_**

 ** _Other then that had an idea for another story that I'm doing after this one, and a couple of people who pm me and I'm going to the end of original naruto then making a seperate one on shipuden_**

 ** _Other then that all jutsu or title suggestions are accepted and don't forget in all dungeons are minor dungeons allowing for me to add a bit of a difference to my story_**

 ** _Naruto is keeping the hyphenated name as he is a heir of both clans, anyone with a new suggestion for a new name tell me and eventually I'll choose one_**

 ** _Took down girl poll everyone wants there to be 3 girls, no idea if I can do it justice but okay_**

 ** _Naruto profile_**

Naruto Uzumaki- Yuki

HP: 1920/ 1920

CP: 1024/1024

CC: 798

Lv. 7: 3824/ 5700 exp

Title:

1)academy student 10% exp gain

Expires at lv 15

2)Yuki clan hier:1/2 STA and 1/2 INT to WIS and 50% additional exp to (wind,water and ice )affinity

3)Uzumaki Clan hier: 8 INT per 5 levels, 10 lv. To sealing,70% sealing techniques, 5 STA per level

Gamers mind: 50% resistance to all genjutsu calm in all situations, instant scroll learning

Gamers body: fully heal hp/ cp when sleeping in own bed, 75%on padded area, 50% on floor

STA: 64

STR: 26

INT: 20

WIS: 19 (42)= 798

Dex: 35

SPE: 20

HAN: 15

Stat points: 20

 ** _Now onto the story_**

 ** _One year after last chapter_**

' _Next time I try to grind my levels remind me that I need to sleep'_ thought the tired Naruto. Over the last year he has been grinding on the lower lv. Squirrels and using the transform to sell it to some local craftsman.

 ** _Flash back_**

 _'Dam what the hell am I gonna do with these?'_ Thought the confused ninja looking at the bone daggers in his hand. He currently was **transformed** into looking like his older self with brown hair, no whisker marks. He was dressed in a black button up shirt and civilian pants.

"Nice craftsmanship there young man, you produce it yourself?" Said a well dressed civillian man wearing robes and a symbol for the civilian council on it. "If so then I might have a proposition for you." He said with an obviously greedy smile on his face.

"If you wanna buy them go ahead I just make to many then _probably_ should be healthy, and don't really want them on me at all." Said a bored Naruto already knowing this idiot is trying to scam him out of greed. The slight drool in the corner of the mans face made him wonder what he should worry about, chasity or money... well if it's chasity he is going to get blue balls, the yuki way.

"That sounds agreeable." Said the civilian internally hopping in joy.

NTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFG

 **(End flashback)**

Also him actually grinding his level, on the squirrels of fire and ash.

 **(Flashback)**

 ** _One week after last ch_**

Wooohooo, Said our favoriote blonde knuckleheaded ninja. The reason why was to get the fire squirrels chasing him by the lake again, after the last time he realized how awsome this combo is. He has been coming here for the past week just to improve his skills, apperently he can't just gain major exp from killing the weaker ones, just to improve his stats.

When he reached the lake he heard something. Something that sounded like the angry chirping roar of the fire squirrels but like it was wheezing and just sounded oily. So much so it made him feel the need to shower just from hearing it. He moved instantly.

BOOM* where he was is now covered in thick black smoke covering the previous location, showing something truly disturbing. Like the other squirrels before it looked feral, looking to be nothing more then a zombie, that seems to regenerate.

It was gray furred with the oily looking smoke whipping of its poors, its eyes were pure white and looked haunted, the teeth seemed rotten and seemed to chip itself and snap at the same time as healing itself. It was large as well, where before the squirrels were the size of cat, and the fire squirrels the size of a Labrador, this was the size of a German Shepard. From its mouth came another kind of smoke, it looked poisones and looked to be killing the plants around them to become brittle and wither away.

Fearing he knows what this is, he looked at it with his **Observe** and saw it

 **Demonic smoke squirrel-lv6(** _fu_ _ton user)_

Hp(600/600) average

Cp(550/550)average

STA(12) below average

STR(30) above average

INT(15) average

WIS(19)average

DEX(40)dominant

 _Perks and flaws_

 **Wild:** _while having HP left cannot feel pain and can keep going_

 **Smoke fur:** _immune to lightning and wind attacks 50% damage when against a lightning user, -50% defense against fire attacks_

 **Forager:** _10% hp boost when successfully eating 10 pieces of fruit_

 **Reinforcement call:** _summon allies by sacrificing a level. 1 lv. For 1 allies_

 _ **Poisones death(epic perk):** releases a poisonous field of toxic gas that aims at crippling an opponent slowly, the more exposed to the gas the harder it is to fight- type of poison: muscle control- lowers opponents mobility_

 **Poisones cloak:** _immunity to poison attacks_

 **Wind cloak:** _-70% effectiveness towards thrown weapons_

 _Jutsu-_

 _ **poison gas shot-C rank**_

 _Fires a compressed ball of poison gas at what it hits. Only can fire poison that the body has been exposed too_

 _50 cp per shot_

 _1 shot per use_

 ** _Possible Rewards for defeat: (1) jutsu scroll, (1) bone dagger, (3)smoke fur, (5) poison_**

And from that Naruto said the only thing he could think of. "Oh crap" with wide scared eyes. When he sees this he runs as fast as he can. Unfortunately he also sees the fact that this thing is nearly twice as fast as he is. But he also plans ahead.

He runs through the trees weaving through it and the branches in endlessly random paterns. The beast follows him, chasing him with a reckless zeal, trying to slash him, poison him and eat him. It is oddly sparing in his shots though, only going when it believes itself to have a clear shot, yet coming closer to it all the same.

Eventually it looses its ability to keep going and looses its stamina. Slowing down and wheezing even more then before.

'Right on time' thought Naruto, with a small smirk. He starts to form hand seals, 'haven't used this one yet.' " ** _Ice style: ice bullet jutsu!_** " He bellows doing one of the strongest jutsu he has pelting it in the eye.

(Critical hit- 500 hp) 

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about dateboyo!" Extaticly exclaimed the blonde seeing how well that worked.

" ** _ReeOeaaaRooUaaaOaaaOAUaaoUooorAaAOUoIOUAra_** " screamed the angry beast going like a berserker in new energy fueled by anger and rage. Coming at the Young's academy student with new intensity and rage. Firing the last of its chakra in poison, but missing by a hairs width of hitting him.

"Woah! That was clo-aaah!" Said an in pain Naruto with his chest on fire. 'B-but I dodged it, I k-know I did." He thought, then remembered, 'I inhaled slightly as it was passing by.' He thought in shock. If one whip of this poison is able to effect me, then how bad will it be Head on? He questioned himself silently.

He was not doing good right now. He was loosing conciousness, feeling in his limbs, his chest was on fire, and he could actually see his hp going down one a second.

He only has one shot, kill it quick and then have Kyuubi flush his system. 'Kurama, can you heal me?' He asks internally.

' **Yes kit I can, but you have to go to a secluded area first, finish this quick okay? If you get beat by a squirrel you'll make me look bad'** said the faint fox in his brain. Knowing he could heal his container if he gets to the right area.

'Okay, let's do this!' He says before forming the handseals again, but this time it uses more handseals, and unconsciously more power, " _ **Ice style: secrete art of winter: ice heavenly Phoenix bullet!!** " then instead of a high speeding bullet coming from his mouth, out comes a giant construct made of glowing ice that appears to shape itself into a pure white Phoenix, several times his size. Using a lot of chakra he fires it into the beast as it's reinforcements finally join up behind it._

Into the blast radios, nothing survived. Not even the mighty trees of Kanoha live through it as they split too. The unyealding cold of the attack removing the visco elasticity of the area around, making the stone, metals, trees, and the animals shatered like glass. The Phoenix , leaving a physical imprint of himself on the ground **_an: think Fawkes from Harry Potter but pure white one the ground around the size of an elephant_**. And from that Naruto, after using the last of his chakra, limps out of the forest and falls into the river and floats too a lake. He rests there until he regains his energy, swims to shore, and sleeps. He sleeps on as the Kyuubi does his work.

NTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFGNTFG

'Uhh' he thinks groggily as he is waking up. 'What was that jutsu, I've never done it before.' He recalls the fierce jutsu he used

Until he notices the new windows in the corner. When he opens them he is surprised at what he reads.

 **[Defeated x(5) demonic smoke squirrels: unlock level Boss: Demonic lightning squirrel king]**

 **[kiminari risu lv7 boss]**

 _The Lord of the squirrels in the forest, it has the ability to completely use lightning in its body, to move as fast as a chunin. It is the most sadistic thing in the forest as it loves to see its victims twice from electrical overload_

 **[gained (2) techniques- wind style: poison art: poison mist, water style: poison art: poison fist jutsu]**

 **Wind style: poison art: poison mist B rank**

 _A mist that is made of every poison the body of the user has ever been exposed to, while in the mist the user chooses who is exposed to it, and how much is exposed too them._

 _250 cp per min_

 _10 foot radius_

 _-10 health, DEX, STR per 30 seconds_

 _All effects increase by 50% for each mist technique currently in use_

 **Water style: poison art: poison fist jutsu**

 _A coating of poison around the fist. Only poisons that have already been in the body. The more hits given the stronger the poison is in the body_

 _50 cp per min_

 _Damage STR (number of poisons usable **x** 10)_

 _# of poisons (2)_

 **[unlocked secret jutsu:** ** _Ice style: secrete art of winter: ice heavenly Phoenix bullet_ ]**

 _Secret arts of the elements are jutsu that are on another level, it was said that the sage of six paths made 10 different secret jutsu per base element. But he also made 5 for each bloodline._

 _In those there are also the secrete family arts, varied from B-A rank_ **An- think hakus mirrors, or the wood dragon technique, you could fake it, but it is no where near as strong. Also the family secrete arts are mid tear, while the secret arts of elements are top tears**

 _To even use them you must prove worthy of it in your soul and with it, comes a mutation to a lower level technique_

 _Cost is all chakra besides a minuscule amount to live. Needs at least the chakra for an A rank jutsu to use- minimum cp but the stronger the technique, the more the cost. At times the cost is more then even cp in the body, must use something stronger to complete it( sacrifice of chakra weapons, life, ability to use chakra, human sacrifice, devils deal, stored chackra etc)_

 _Minimum cp cost( lowest ranked cost for use)_

 _950 cp_

 _ **Types of secret arts**_

 _Fire: secrete art of hellfire_

 _Increases the destructive nature of fire and destroyes all in its path. **Max:** controls fire to point of igniting inside the body_

 _ **Known users: Madara Uchiha**_

 _Earth: secrete art of the earth mother_

 _Made of the strongest stones and metals of the world, smashing all in its path. **Max** Controls the skin and minerals in the body_

 _ **Known users: nidiame tsukage**_

 _Water: secrete art of rapids_

 _With the strongest water pressure possible it can cleave even through steal and all around it. **Max** control the blood in the body_

 _ **Known users: Isobu the Sanbi( all 3 tails jinchuricki), nidaime hokage**_

 _Wind: secrete art of the hurricane_

 _Using the consentrated power of the wind, you can fly, **Max** control the air in a persons body_

 _ **Known users: chomoi the nanibi( all nanibi jinchuricki)**_

 _Lightning: secrete art of the storm_

 _Controlling the electrons in the air the user costs themselves in lightning, and strengthens the entire body to an insane degree. **Max** can control the responses in the brain to stimulate physical and emotional responses( _**An: not mind control, think what tsunade did to Kabuto to mess with his body, but with emotions too)**

 ** _Known users: sandaime/ yondiame raikage_**

 _Ice: secrete art of winter_

 _The ability to unleash the pressure and power of the hurricane and rapids into ice unleashing all the pent up energy into an imenent power of the winter. Freezing all in its blast radius killing all in its path in its goal **max** ability to remove the visco elasticity of an object thus making them able to shatter like glass_

 _ **Known users: Naruto Uzumaki- Yuki**_

 **[unlocked x (1) secrete jutsu( ice style: secrete art of wither: ice heavenly dragon bullet)]**

 **Ice style: secrete art of winter: ice heavenly dragon bullet SS rank jutsu**

 _An angelic Phoenix made of pure ice chakra, when going down hill this Phoenix gains more physical power. Destroying all the phoenixes conciousness desideds to, should it not wish to destroy the attacked it will destroy the closest target worthy of its wrath_

 _Cp cost - all but 10cp used for jutsu_

 _Minimum cost- 800 cp_

'I barely had enough, if I used more then that one shot if my ice bullet, I wouldn't have enough' He thought scared and in awe of this fact. He has always had no shortage of power. He has fought impossible odds throwing S class jutsu like candy in battles like with Pein, Tobi, Madara but he almost died of chakra exhaustion, from only using 2 jutsu.

"I- I'm not ready to use this, I can't believe I'm saying this. I really can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't use this jutsu unless I find a way to sneak attack Madara and the Gedo statue." He says to himself, finding it just no worth his life. But also thinking of ways that he can store his chakra in a seal of some sort. It made it sound like if he stored enough it would cost him nothing instead of everything.

 **[for figuring out game play you earn 1 WIS]**

Guess I'm right, he thought happily before going to sleep

 **(End Flashback)**

Over the last year he made it through the academy again and maintained his dead last status to keep others of of him. And he hasn't pranked anyone ever in this timeline. He stayed out of the eyes of the village till eventually the looks turned from anger and hatred, into just cold and uncaring, luckily he can now take that cold.

Ameyuri over the last year took up the job in TI and somehow ended up friends with Anko, who while he knows he likes as a sister in the future, meeting her before she got completely jaded in the future was so much easier. Meeting her a week before the travesty of Orochimaru **An: she in my story was 20 when naruto graduates and 21 during the chunin exam Kakashi is 26 in canon anyway so not a gig stretch** the emotionally unstable 16 year old leaned on the Uzumaki- Yukis for support in her time of need. And they were happy to give it too her.

Fun fact now naruto technically has 3 older sisters. Ameyuri the fun, care free sister who loves to teach him the ninja basics that he is now learning correctly and helped him get to **Advanced** on his Taijutsu and now he is just looking for a new style. Yet none that he has seen has peaked his interest yet. She also said that when he graduates she will start him on kenjutsu

Second is Anko, the hard ass overprotective sister. She drilled him in all jutsu except his secret winter art jutsu. He maxed out the **Leaf Excersizes** at 10 leaves going around him in a circle spinning clockwise on chackra strings an inch of his body. She started him on **tree walking** and **water walking** control excersizes and when she found out he had 2 poison techniques and non mastered basics. Well let's go with he slept in a coma for a week afterwards but he mastered them all to her idea of descent. They weren't at max level, but he could use them at the same power each but for 5cp instead. Through all of this he is only at her idea of low genin at max, even though even his other sisters said he was at mid chunin in technique range, and high chunin in power, low in control, and mid in technique. Obviously though she just doesn't want to loose one of the few things she still loves in this world. And that's... kinda the whole reason he put up with it. Other then the grinding.

Finally his last sister is Kurinie Yuhi. The red eyed genjutsu mistress took one look at the 8 year old with whisker marks, training his control at chunin level after hanging out with Ameyuri and Anko and desired to see how far he could go. She is the responsible and nurturing sister. And kinda feels like she is taking over for his mother, fulfilling one of his secrete desires he only let slightly out with tsunade. His want, no... his need for a mother

She made shure he ate more varieties , had his veggies, and trained only until he couldn't any more... he would be lying if he said he didn't love her like an imbetween of a sister and a mother. And secretly he loved every hug, every head rub, every time she held him when he had a nightmare of the future and of his past heart aches and failures. Slowly but surely his heart was healing, and it's all thanks to his new sisters. So from the painful ashes of his pain and sorrow, these three woman are healing his damaged mind, and broken heart. And from his pain and sorrow, happiness can now grow

 ** _An: hey guys hope you liked this chapter. I desired to go into more detail later about the sisters and the deal but Incase I forget about the civilian thing. He henges into a slightly changed older version of himself that sells the extra stuff he doesn't want or need into the civilian markets and seems like a hunter only selling things that he makes from his kills. So basically nicknacks that become popular in Kanoha_**

 ** _Taking of weapons and girls poll as unless you guys fill both my pm and comments no way in hell can anything beat the final say._**

 ** _Weapon winners_**

 ** _Shadow wolf sword- chakra trench knives_**

 ** _Girls_**

 ** _All three_**

 ** _See you guys next week_**

 ** _Techniques_**

 **Ice style: secrete art of winter: ice heavenly dragon bullet SS rank jutsu**

 _An angelic Phoenix made of pure ice chakra, when going down hill this Phoenix gains more physical power. Destroying all the phoenixes conciousness desideds to, should it not wish to destroy the attacked it will destroy the closest target worthy of its wrath_

 _Cp cost - all but 10cp used for jutsu_

 _Minimum cost- 800 cp_

 **Water style: poison art: poison fist jutsu**

 _A coating of poison around the fist. Only poisons that have already been in the body. The more hits given the stronger the poison is in the body_

 _50 cp per min_

 _Damage STR (number of poisons usable **x** 10)_

 _# of poisons (2)_

 **Wind style: poison art: poison mist B rank**

 _A mist that is made of every poison the body of the user has ever been exposed to, while in the mist the user chooses who is exposed to it, and how much is exposed too them._

 _250 cp per min_

 _10 foot radius_

 _-10 health, DEX, STR per 30 seconds_

 _All effects increase by 50% for each mist technique currently in usel_

 _ **poison gas shot-C rank**_

 _Fires a compressed ball of poison gas at what it hits. Only can fire poison that the body has been exposed too_

 _50 cp per shot_

 _1 shot per use_


	9. From the lightning to lightspeed

**_An: hey guys I'm anouncing a closing of the polls and some announcements on things_**

 ** _Weapon poll- shadow wolf sword and chackra trench knives are the winner_**

 ** _Girls- all three( I'll try too do it justice)_**

 ** _Bloodline, I got the most votes/ pms/ coments added together for chains and will introduce it in a one shot with a friend in a couple of chapters_**

 ** _Now for announcement time: I have to stop updating for most of may as I have graduation and work plus finals to deal with so I can't update as much as I would like and will porbably not be able to update_**

 ** _Also I already made a kenjutsu style and will be mixing it with the Uzumaki style, any technique in the coments or pm that you guys send I will put it in for the story as long as it makes sense with the styles I will post on my profile_**

 ** _For tia jutsu I'm doing something similar with the staff style by adding together goken with another style, most votes win and this pole will be up all of may_**

 ** _Jutsu- the poison elemental concept is for a median, I have both poison and metal worked out and will be posting that on my profile as well as a reference as well, post in the coments anything, that is not a known bloodline that you guys want in the story and I'll see what I can do and I'm sorry if there was a confusion it is_**

 ** _Ice style: secrete art of winter: heavenly Phoenix jutsu_**

 ** _an SS rank jutsu that is a one shot hit or miss and die jutsu. The description is still the same and it is an equal rank with 4 others, the final one is the largest jutsu of each time_**

 ** _Think Chinese compase with the tiger, Phoenix, dragon, and tortoise and yes this will factor into the story as well as # 5 will_**

 _ **Ameyuri- some didn't like the pairing but I see only six people she could be with as my story progresses and yes they could be with multiple of the same list-** vote this in coments section_

 ** _Anko_**

 ** _Iruka_**

 ** _Yugao_**

 ** _Hayate_**

 ** _Kurienia_**

 ** _Zubaza_**

 ** _And finally this chapter goes over the boss fights, finally and I'm gonna try and make these ones longer for you guys_**

 ** _Enjoy the story_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing besides possible oc and jutsu that are original, enemies, and the plot. No naruto owning here but I wish I did_**

 **1year 2 months since returning**

"Okay... where the hell am I?" Said a confused blonde looking around a new clearing. He came back to the training ground again today thinking, it is finally time to fight the boss... but he had no idea how to do that. When he came to the starting area like he always does he clicked the same icon from before, saying he defeated all the monsters needed for fighting the boss, and that fighting it would raise his level from lv. 6 to lv. 7. He's been doing nothing but grinding on the smaller squirrels and then working his way up to be able to take on several of the fire and the smoke squirrels, enough that he gained a mutation on a jutsu

 _Flashback_

 _Ice style: ice bullet jutsu! He said at the last of the smoke squirrels in the area, falling to his knees in exhaustion and loss of chackra._

 **[achivement unlocked: mutation]**

 **(Mutation: when a skill is used more times then is put in a level it gains a mutation, and increase of skill)**

 **[jutsu replacement: ice style: ice bullet for ice style: ice lance jutsu]**

 **Ice style: ice lance jutsu B rank jutsu/ ice style: ice lance wave**

 _Like the ice bullet counter part this jutsu fires spikes of ice while also being different in the amount this jutsu fires. It could become its **A rank** counter part in firing waves of jagged ice spears within a set vicinity. Under powering this jutsu fires the ice bullet jutsu. Each spear makes it easier to freeze its target by unleashing the ice chakra inside._

 _ **One shot list**_

 _ **Cp: C rank:** **20 per shot**_

 _ **Cp: B rank: 75 per shot**_

 _ **Multi shots list**_

 _ **Co: A rank: 200 cp per min**_

 _"Wha- what, you know what not suprised any more. Just, just gonna, gotta move on. Yeah, new power after all this time doing all this time. And I just gotta accept, and um... appreciate this new power... and possible mutate my other skills and um, I am guessing I could do that... right?"_

 **[for figuring out game play take one WIS]**

Cool.. I guess" Said a happy yet confused Naruto shaking it off for now and focusing on using his new jutsu in a test drive. " **Ice style: ice lance jutsu!"** And just like that it fired. The ice bullet, was about the size of a football, and sharp enough to cause some damage to an opponent, not that strong yet fairly good and fast for a C rank. The ice lance blew it out of the water. A large pike of ice materialized out of his hands and raced towards the tree. Instead of causing some chunks to go out like its little brother, it looked like a shrapnel bomb went off. The tree, still standing ( its konoha the tree is the size of a redwood and 3 times the strength) looked pure white where the crater was, and all around it. The whole area had chunks of bark, and ice all around, while looking like like it was the winter snow flakes exploded.

" _Holy Crap_ " Said the startled blond not thinking it would do that much damage and wondering how bad the A rank version would be.

 _Endflashback_

And that brings us to now as we see our hero waiting board... in a meadow... while waiting for a giant squirrel he knows nothing about other then the fact it could kill him... TRULY A VICTORY FOR THE FORCES OF JUSTICE!!!

As he was about to wonder off and search for the beast himself instead of waiting for it, he hears a faint crackle and his senses scream at him mercilessly about moving out of the way. Right when the thing behind him leaps at him roaring like two pieces of metal grinding against each other, he ducks and rolls out of the way. He emidiatly calls his bostaff and starts channeling his chakra. He blocks a slash aiming at his head and jumps away calling " **Observe**!" He is not disappointed in what he sees. It was pitch black with what looked like bits of flesh in its hair, and spots where even the darkness of its fur couldn't hide the blood of those it killed. It has 2 beady black eyes surrounded by a crimson border and a slit that was forest green. It's claws appeared like raiser blades, sharp and deadly. It's face had 3 long scars going over it's face down to its eyes and going all the way to the opponent corner. It's tail looked somehow like it had copied Pervy sages needle hair technique. Looking more like a mace or a spiked bludgeon then an actual tail. It was large too, about as tall as he was when it was on all fours. Scars littering the rest of its hide. But that wasn't the worst of it yet. The worst part of it was the fact it was covered in a red lightning all around it, similar to the raikages lightning armor but it's looking to be more for just the raw strength factor then for speed thankfully. Then he checked its stats.

 **Risukage: the Kiminari risu( squirrel shadow: the lightning squirrel)**

 **Boss squirrel: lv 7**

 **Hp: 800/800 above average**

 **Cp:1000/1000 outstanding**

 **STR: 35 outstanding**

 **STA:30 average**

 **INT:25 average**

 **WIS: 15 below average**

 **DEX: 50 dominant**

 ** _Boss perks and flaws_**

 _ **Wild predator:** While having hp left will not feel pain or injury from any source and will only inrage it more making its strength increase as the fight goes on_

 _ **Carnivor: Canibal:** when eating the same type of animal it gains back 100 hp, any other and it gains 50 hp_

 _ **Lightning fur:** -50% effectiveness against lightning, earth, and water attacks against this creature. 50% effectiveness to all wind and metal attacks. Deflects all thrown attacks_

 _ **Red lightning armor:(bastardized)** There are 3 types of lightning in the world other then the regular everyone uses that moves at 1/10 the speed and 1/100 the strength of an actual bolt and blue in color_

 _Black lightning- physically strongest but slowest of the bolts, hitting it with 3/4 the strength of an actual strick with 1/4 the speed, added bonus of being able to form armor and personal speed then the other forms_

 _White lightning- physically the weakest and fastest with 1/4 the strength, and 3/4 the speed. Has the added benefit of being able to hone in on a target who is marked with negative ions of a jutsu in this category_

 _Red lightning: the neutral lightning: it is half the speed and strength of an actual bolt while maintaining the ability for an easier shape manipulation: note that only the most determined can master this and will make any shape manipulation including: jutsu armors and nature manipulation far easier_

 _Note that black lightning armor is still superior to others_

 _ **Lightning claws:** claws are conductors_

 _ **Forager: 10%** hp boost when eating ten pieces of fruit_

 _ **Reinforcing the leader:** for 300 cp calls forth 5 random squirrels of any type encountered previously besides the boss_

 _ **Jutsu**_

 _ **Lightning style: red lightning: thunder claw B rank**_

 _Covering the hand in lightning this jutsu makes a pointed claw of lightning or covers the hand in it. When it is in claw form it tears into the body and through bone or obstacles and increases chance of critical strike_

 _Cp: 100_

 _ **Lightning style: red lightning: thunder tail/ kick B rank**_

 _Covering the leg or tail depending on the species it turns it into a paralyzing bludgeon capable of concussive force and damiging the movement of muscles_

 _Cp: 150_

 _ **Lightning style: thundering regeneration A rank**_

 _By giving up 50 hp you can receive back 200 cp per use to prolong a fight_

 _Hp cost 50 per 200 cp gained_

 _Possible Rewards: (5) jutsu scrolls, elemental manipulation scrol (lightning), bone dagger, cured lightning fur, lightning claws gauntlet_

When seeing all of this our valiant hero who has fought the odds more times then not proved how he lasted all the way up to Kaguya last time, he ran thinking of ways to kill this bastered. Like it's brother squirrels it's all about speed and no sharp turns so when he banked right when about to hit a tree it crashed head first covered in its lightning. Instantly it was stunned and he used the jutsu that was the only super effective one he knew on the dam thing. " **Wind style: wind tigers claw** " he said slamming his staff down on the famed monterous head and seeing a good few chunks of Its skin fly off. But it only lowers its hp by 150 points. "Shit" Said a scared blond knowing what's coming.

The pitch black squirrel tears it's head back and screams in the most high and shrill voice he has ever heard. It called forth it's minions. Suddenly he heard a russling from all sides. On the bright side for him, there were 2 red and 2 grey squirrels. On the down side there was a smoke squirrel, and it looked like it would gaurd it's leader while the minions attacked.

So the strategy was to tire home out before fighting the big guns huh, not on there lives. He activated two jutsu he doesn't use as often. His Atmosphere sensor, and his wind surfer jutsu for an edge in reflexes and speed. Activating a thick mist, even an icy one were he can be around a lightning happy maniac of a squirrel was not his idea of fun.

As the two sets of low level squirrels come and charge him he surges to the side and smashes them with his staff on the backs of their heads at the start of their spine earning a critical strike on 2 before the greys back of watching the reds die. One goes to his left and goes for the legs while the other goes right and goes for the head. And Suddenly Naruto has a crazy idea.

He goes on his back and uses his **turtle shell jutsu** because of their momentum though one squirrel gets slammed into a tree killing it, while the other one smashes into the smoke squirrel having it release poison all around it. The lightning squirrel tries to run away, but Naruto, still on the floor decides to see what it can do to it. " **Wind style: Great breakthrough** " he says releasing the poison back at the pitch black beast.

And hearing it scream as it's poisoned by its own servant, made it worth it. Naruto shackenly goes back to his feat using several jutsu, no matter their rank is more draining as you can't regenerate or wait for your coils to feel what's missing.

Right now he is facing of against just one poisoned foe, who is still screaming and thrashing on the ground covered in lightning that was scorching around it.

When he was about to use his tiger claw against it it went up like a bersercur in its rage and hit him with its lightning filled tail, slightly piercing him and with enough strength behind it to send him careening across the feild. He checks his hp and sees it is only at about 300 left after the few hits he did take, and his muscles feel tightened by the shocks to his system.

He stand to his feet and with the last of his strength he can muster, with his vision slowly fading, he releases his second mutation, freshly unlocked from desprete need and wanting to live " _wind style: Byakko: the tiger of the west!" And sudenly a small avatar of wind appears and surrounds Naruto, it was in the shape of a crouching tiger and looked like a smaller Nibi made out of wind with only one tail. It swiped at the squirrel and gutted it without reprieve, showing the end to this hellish creature. The last thing Naruto sees is a notice that this part of the dungeon is locked till he completes the rest of it now. But the last thing he thinks is, 'dear sweet Kami may I come home in time for dinner or Ameyuri is gonna kill me'_

 ** _Hey guys hope you liked it. And again unfortunaly I can't post anything until about June second then I'm on vacation till college starts. And my polls are done now_**

 ** _Yes he still learns lightning but only because it's not a bloodline but a technique and Ameyuri is gonna tech him while learning the red lightning herself_**

 ** _Anyway most of the info is at the top, and I love you all, when I start again as an apology I'll make it a chapter 3 times the size of my usual to say I'm sorry, but finals are in 2 weeks, my high school grad in another week after that, and a couple of funerals for family friends who were in a car crash. I love you all with all my heart for taking the time to read my stories and I will try to see if I can post one up early, thank you, and hope to write again soon_**


	10. Sadistic sisters

**_Alright, I'm ahead of my school stuff and have a gaurenteed graduate, and am also sick but finished all my stuff early till Monday so I was able to write_**

 ** _Okay so I'm working on ideas for when the whole bloodline thing will finish up_**

 ** _Finally fallout of last chapter, more at the end_**

 **P1- sister to sadist**

"OF ALL THE IDIOTIC THINGS, WHY. WHY DID YOU GO UP AGAINST CHACKRA MUTATIONS?!?!" Said the read head confirming the red haireded woman= deadly temper. Added in to that making all the other citizens move away quickly and making them more then scared enough not too bother the 'demon brat' for a while.

"T-training and I went for the weakest I could find and I overheard from some m-monks about techniques being hidden by them, or like their temple that the mutations allow you to get if you beat a strong enough o-one." Said a scared Naruto, and it was actually true

The first hokage made a hidden part of each training ground with three or more different types of animals in each one, or different all together. For example the forest of death, the second hardest besides the hokages training ground, had giant insects at the lowest, and it also has several levels like bears and wolves before the tigers.

The monks agreed and, using the copies of jutsu from the Senju library and the monks temples put them in each training ground in the village, and shared this idea with the other villages making them all be more "worth it" in regards to working hard. All of the techniques were relatively advanced, but the boss or head of each species made them all the more valued. Especially since the red lightning, one of the rarest techniques, was with a low level boss

The lowest number 9, had only one animal and even then it was a chicken, and in the back of the training ground as with guy and Lee those things run the other way from the noise. Team 10 were bats that didn't come out except at night from caves, it's one of the reasons only three teams move on, other then idiot civilians trying to make it easier on their kids then realizing they have no way for moving on... or you know surviving, is the fact that they have danger even when training and by the time a new team needs to join the ranks a team is either ready for a new feild or they become chunin and can go on their own by that time.

Anyway back to the tearing of a new spinter.

"And that makes it okay to have one of the last family members I have who I already see as my little brother, who saved my life, risk his own?" Said the dangerous crazy redhead, with hair, undone and covering her eyes, yet still seeing the tears covering her cheacks. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and her nose was puffy. This wasn't the face of a sadistic fighter calling her victims weak of food, this was the face of someone scared to loose again.

Ameyuri has lost all of her family besides her cousin Mei, including her younger brother, Riku, in the saving of the land of whirlpool. While she knew naruto was about the strength of a genin, she didn't want to be in the same pain she was earlier.

' _Naru, if you want too risk your life, then I'll be damed if I don't train you till your good enough to beat me in battle. I may have not been fast enough for Riku, but I will make you the best possible_ ' she thought, making a promise for herself, her family long past, and too the little boy she sees as her new little brother.

"If you want too train fine, but since you have those lightning techniques and a new form of its release I'll be learning it to. If you want to face the mutations, you take me with you. Also you WILL be learning sealing and kenjutsu with me. Finally I will be training you into the ground for years until and even after your a genin until you can beat me with both of us going at it in full. AM I CLEAR!?!" She said with a demonic aura around her, with her stillseemingly sad and angry at the same time.

"Y-yes Nee sama." Said a scared and happy Naruto trying to figure out if he should hug and comfort his crying sister, run from his angry and demonic looking sister sho looks shockingly like the one time he saw his mother mad, or jump up and down from his awsome sisters idea of training him as it sounded AWSOME!"

 **[Quest unlocked: training with the sadistic sisters]**

Learn from your sister and the friends she has made in the village, and learn until you can not only make chunin on a walk, but make your family proud

Requirements for completion

Kenjutsu lv.50(Mandatory)

Lightning affinity mastery(mandatory)

Water affinity mastery(Mandatory)

Wind affinity mastery(optional)

Genjutsu lv.20(optional)

Learn beginner family tiajutsu and kenjutsustyles(Mandatory)

Stealth mastery(optional)

Shuriken/ kunia mastery( optional)

Sealing lv.100/500(Mandatory)

Bonus objective (?)

Bonus objective(?)

Rewards: Mandatory: family katana-(x3) lightning jutsu- (x3) water jutsu, intermediate level family Taijutsu and kenjutsu scrolls, Uzumaki sealing scrolls valume 1

Rewards: optional: (x3) wind jutsu, (x3) genjutsu, (1) stealth jutsu scroll, (1) minor weapon jutsu

Rewards: bonus: (?),(?)

Reward: 100 exp per Mandatory: 50 per optional: 75 per bonus

 **[yes/** no

' _Well with the no crosses out then **yes** will have to do. Plus with rewards like that who would say no?_' He thought slightly drooling internally at the sight of the many, many different things he can earn, while wondering who will help with his training. And also getting a sinking feeling. "Your gonna call the other ice queens to help aren't you?" He said paling a little more every minute at the thought of Anko "training" like what happened when he asked for help with his poison a while ago...

Less said about that the better...

"Yes I'm gonna have Kurenia train you in genjutsu, Yugao help in swords with me, Anko with those poison techniques of yours, and I think Hanna could help with Taijutsu. I am of course going to teach you water, lightning and seals. I think I could get Nia chan too teach you control excersizes and improve what you have as well. Hmmm I'll think of some stuff later for more things." She said with an angels smile that Naruto doesn't even believe for a second.

One thing is clear too our hero. He was going to be in so much pain for the next few years... but he would not give up all the free stuff from the dungeons, so in a last ditch effort too get leniency he takes out the scrolls he hasn't even looked at besides the name. **Red lightning whip, Red lightning bullet,** and finally the **Red lightning dragon** with this he has a chance.

Turning and taking it out of his inventory, he presents them to his sister while saying " if you teach me lightning, nee-Chan, will these help? I found them in the training ground when I killed that big squirrel thing." He said showing her the scrolls and knocking her from her mumbling daze of thinking of new and unique ways of training that would seem like torture to most.

When she refocuses on him and sees the scrolls, she takes them and sees the rarest form of release for her primary element and the one she uses the most in pretty much all situations with stars in her eyes. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS OTOUTO! Please take me there right now I have to see if there is more, please, please, please!?!" She said hyperventilating slightly with a look of hungry glee, slightly unnerving her little brother.

' _Maybe this_ wasn't _that good of an idea after all, or maybe it is_ '. He said thinking about the situation. On one hand he could show his sister and possibly train there more often, on the other he could hold it over her but loose some of her trust. ' _Screw it, I love sis and I might as well get this over with. In the imortal words of Shika and the Nara,_ _troublesome_ ' he thinks with a slight sigh.

"I got it in the training ground where you found me. You see a weird thing this village does is..." and he goes into the entire history of the village and its training grounds while also noticing a bonus objective was achieved.

 **Bonus objective achieved: give me the key, if the truth sets you free]**

Rewards: **Red lightning: gauntlet, Red lightning: lightning senbon**

 **Red lightning: gauntlet: B rank**

 _This jutsu makes your fists covered in lightning while also protecting your forearms and elbows. All blows from this are improved by the level of manipulation_

 _Cp usage 50 per min_

 _50 STR_

 _50 DEX_

 _Control requirenment: not met_

 **Red lightning: senbon: B rank**

 _By sharpening lightning chakra quickly in the mouth allows the creation of these powerful and destructive move allows the lightning to leave through the mouth as sharpened lightning with deadlyaccuracy_

 _Cp: 25 per senbon_

 _Eight vital shot: instant death/ paralysis_

 _Pressure points shot: paralysis_

 _Control requirenment: not met_

The hell? I have like three times the control I did before and I still don't have enough for a B rank in a new element? I mean I know it is hard but the hell?' He thought from the unfairness of it all. He spent the last few years working and working and still is possibly only high genin after all of it. That just shows how much more he must go, and how much he has to still train to make it to finally being strong enough. Now he knows what he has to do first.

"Hey nee- chan, could we work on control first, these techniques take more then I have, and maybe some lightning control techniques?" He said hopefully

"Sure little brother, just no more suprises okay?" She said with a warm smile that soon turned devious with a thought.

 **P-2**

"And now time for bed again, after all you have the acadamy tomorrow don't you little brother?" She said inosently, which anyone seeing would call out as fake if they weren't scared of the pranks she would be doing against them in retaliation.

"Awww can't I just train with you instead?" He whined, sorry asked, too his sister.

"Nope!" She said piping the p with a cheeky grin. Then turns semi serious and opens her mouth to ask a question.

Huh fine, and before you ask I'm staying in the middle of the pack." He said "I like being underestimated in the middle of the pack." He said

 _/Flash Back\_

 _ **NARUTO WAKE UP BAKA**! Shouted a 20 year old acadamy teacher who has to worry about greys has had to say for the last two years. Going over a complete 180 in one of his students. Naruto having just finished his class work for the day was sleeping again. Now Naruto already knew this stuff buts decided he doesn't want to be a part of this whole rookie of the year, and dead last system, so he is going to be the middle of the pack._

/ _End Flash Back\_

This is what has been happening for the last few years. Naruto decided that even if he loved Sasuke as a brother being on team 7 was toxic to an unholy degree to himself and his health.

Sakura would sure with Sasuke even when he was wrong, Sasuke would also be against him for his ego and his avengers complex and just try to win in things where there are no actually competing parties to show dominance even when he would end up dead.

But the worst, the _worst_ of the 'team' was Kakashi. After thinking of this over the years, the so called 'sensei' was only teaching three things: team work, tree walking (on a dangerous mission that should never had happened and still was a success mostly because of _me_ ), and the freaking wind excersizes that were a little bit far to late

 ** _Hey guys hope you liked the chapter and I still am a few weeks away from schools end so I still have some work to do, I love you all and thank you for the positive coments and reviews_**

 ** _Other then that I hope you liked this it goes over a little backstory and also shows he can't master technique after technique with ease_**

 ** _I still am not feeling good so if there are any mistakes let me know_**

 ** _Next weekend I will post the techniques list for all of them so far the levels_**

 ** _Thank you and good night_**


	11. Control, jutsu, and enemy perks

My jutsu and control excersizes

Leaf Balancing lv. 2- 41.3%

Most basic chakra control exercise, and the only one you can add to other basic chakra control exercises.

15cp per min

Lv.2 = 2 leaves

Grants 1 WIS per 10 level(s)

1 INT per 15 level(s)

Henge (transform) lv. 100(Max) D-rank

The most basic jutsu that you can learn, when maxed out it allows you to become the object or person you henged into, to become a real object or person and be able to take physical damage in that form for a set amount of time, biology works the same as the animal or person you Henge into

5cp per five min

Passively grants 5 levels to stealth every night you use to sneak on enemies

Kawarimi (replacement) lv. 42- 21.9% D-rank

One of the most basic techniques you will learn in or out of the academy, but that means nothing of its helpfulness. Even though it is a D-rank technique it is actually the most basic space time technique available to all of the populace and mastering this technique makes it easier to learn others, though sadly few do.

Monkey style bojutsu(starter)(comon style)

A style of bojutsu that focuses on quick hits, evasion and flexibility, but also has an average defense and offense

Improves

Dex5%

STR5%

Per lv.

Jungle style bojutsu(starter)(comon style)

A bojutsu style that uses the terrain and the opponents momentum against them, an evasive style by part but also uses dirty tricks to get the win

Improves

Trapmaking 5%

Dex5%

STR5%

Per lv.

Ice emperor staff style(starter)(epic)

A long forgotten style of the yuki clan. Using this style to channel ice chakra through the staff you gain higher ice manipulation and can put frostbite into wherever you hit, even with a graze

Focus of style is a defensive style to have your opponent wear themselves out, and waist chakra getting rid of the frostbite or circulating their chakra.

Special techniques of style

Ice emporars staff A-rank jutsu

The starter of the style that makes it so deadly, with this move user channels ice chakra into weapon and has it burst into opponent on contact

50% chance of frostbite

300 cp per burst

1 burst per hit

Improves

STR- 10%

Ice emperor staff extend C-rank jutsu

A move used to temporarily extend the length of the staff used, may also be used with swords but uses more chakra

30 cp per usage

Extends 10ft

Improves

STR 5%

STA 5%

Ice style: ice bullet jutsu: C-rank

A compact bullet of jagged ice that explodes on contact. Other then that it is a frozen version of the water bullet jutsu.

Chance of bleeding damage 30%

Chance of frost bite 10%

Cp usage 25 per use

One shot per jutsu

Ice style: ice mist jutsu: D-rank

A cold mist making it hard to see hear and feel your way through it, over time it blocks the muscles and makes it hard to move

Cp usage 25 per min

Lowers DEX of other in mist by 1 over time

[Sun Wu Kong's staff style ( ice variant)(epic)]

An: think shadow fight3 bo staff style added with the higher ability to dodge and hitting more weak points and fidgeting with some elemental combos too

The style of the monkey demon king, there are many variations that this style could produce, all are strong and only one has been passed throughout the generations, the earth style to the Sarutobi clan. All style use precise hits to weak points to disable people but hit in different ways, blood lines variations use moves from both parent styles

Usable variants

Wind- using the chakra of the wind, you move around your opponents and then use cutting wind chakra on the points that are weakest to slow down or disable opponents

Special techniques-

wind tigers claw C-rank wind bojutsu

By pushing wind chakra through your staff and slamming it on the ground you send out 4 claw shaped wind blades, and have them gouge into your opponent with deep precision and power or on your oppenents person and fire into them to cut into your opponents veins and nerve

30- cp for long range use

25- cp for short range use

1 claw per burst

1 burst per hit

Water- using water chakra to cause a disturbance in blood flow so you can mess with both their consentraction and add to the effects of both pain from hits, and to also cause problems with internal organs in the area hit, is also the most defensive style

Special techniques-

Water turtles shell C- rank technique

By spinning staff in front of you, at a rapid pase, and pushing a large amount of water chakra into it, you create a variant of the water style water wall, thanks to its reverse whirlpool like affect, and thrown object or jutsu that don't hit exactly in the center are then moved to the side harmlessly

-50% effectiveness to all wind and earth jutsu

50% effectiveness to all water and lightning jutsu

-100% effectiveness to all fire jutsu

30 cp per min

Area of protection 5 ft diameter

Area of weak point 5 in diameter

Ice- like the water style the effects hit the internal organs worse by also freezing the blood and could cause more damage, same effects with dodging as both parent styles and has access to 1 more jutsu then empower style to help with both dodgeing and knowing when to hit

Special techniques-

Atmosphere sensor jutsu C rank

A simple jutsu using the wind and water in the atmosphere around you to tell what is going on. The higher the level the clearer the image in your mind. This jutsu fell out of practice when chakra Ecco location became in use as it didn't give you a signature, how ever this jutsu uses no hand seals and helps with basic water and wind manipulation, but was not as good as the basic excersizes for the elements

Size of sensory dome- 10 feet radius

Cp usage- 20 per min( note with cp recovery rate can be used indefenately)

Notes: becomes stronger in mist, is known as the parent of both the hidden mist jutsu, because mist is more easily formed and the chakra sensing jutsu

Weakness: range is minimal and if opponent is as fast or faster then you, they can make your senses blinded

Academy style Taijutsu (comen) (intermediate)

A style known as the cookie cutter style, it is mainly basic punches and kicks usually just used as a way to refine young children out of being a brawler but without the actual abilities of a real style, or is skipped all together if village has its own set style

May be mutated into a new form after mastery

50 % increase to learning other styles when mastered

10% increase to all physical stats

-70% chance of learning new Taijutsu style through both scroll and teacher if not mastered

Wind techniques

Wind style: wind surfer jutsu: C-A rank

The user makes a small amount of wind on their feet, and on their firsts, to make them move as fast as the amount of chackra they put in to jutsu x the amount of time they are in it

Chackra point x 5mph= speed

Weakness, only effective over flat surfaces, non steep slopes and down hill, this jutsu is not to be used for long distance or for carrying cargo out side of a sealing scroll

This jutsu is considered loss and is also a precursor to the 3rd tsukage's flight technique

Wind style: great breakthrough: C rank

Known throughout the world as one of the first wind techniques to teach any wanting to know this element and also has power in its own right this jutsu is not to be underestemated

This jutsu fires wind going at a singular direction, but if mastered can even uproot trees

Cp x 10 mph= speed

Gamer ability, have I told you I love you lately?' He thinks with an idiotic grin on his face loving his new jutsu.

Okay now water

Water techniques

Water style gunshot C rank

While not the strongest jutsu, and at its lowest seen as a water ballon jutsu if underpowered enough, and with enough power can crack stone

It uses water pressure to make itself stronger

Cp1-25

1= water balloon 25=cracked stone

Water style: condensation: D rank

By absorbing water in the air to condense it into water, it creates a small amount of water, usually enough for a canteen or a glass of water

Notes: the Nidame during the warring clan era used this jutsu so much he unconsiensly created another form of using this jutsu, absorbing the water from the air unconsciously he made it into an A rank jutsu and in his fighting style with out realizing it

Cp: 10cp x 5 ounces made

[kirigakure no jutsu C rank jutsu(concealment)]

The mist of the jutsu gets more powerful the more water, and or chakra is added. Level of mastery depends on how many senses you could block at once and percent of blockage

Lv.1-10 block sight

Lv.11-20 block hearing

Lv.21-30 block smell

Lv.31-40 ability to reflect sound( genjutsu mix)

Lv.41-50 block chakra signiture from being found

At lv. 50 impossible to have opponents find you at all.

When mixed with the Atmosphere sensor jutsu range and power raise in all areas. Control of mist doubles, all forms of tracking besides this jutsu disabled

100 cp per min

100% boost to (water, lightning) element attacks

-50% damage to and from lightning attacks

 **Red lightning: gauntlet: B rank**

 _This jutsu makes your fists covered in lightning while also protecting your forearms and elbows. All blows from this are improved by the level of manipulation_

 _Cp usage 50 per min_

 _50 STR_

 _50 DEX_

 _Control requirenment: not met_

 **Red lightning: senbon: B rank**

 _By sharpening lightning chakra quickly in the mouth allows the creation of these powerful and destructive move allows the lightning to leave through the mouth as sharpened lightning with deadlyaccuracy_

 _Cp: 25 per senbon_

 _Eight vital shot: instant death/ paralysis_

 _Pressure points shot: paralysis_

 **Ice style: ice lance jutsu B rank jutsu/ ice style: ice lance wave**

 _Like the ice bullet counter part this jutsu fires spikes of ice while also being different in the amount this jutsu fires. It could become its **A rank** counter part in firing waves of jagged ice spears within a set vicinity. Under powering this jutsu fires the ice bullet jutsu. Each spear makes it easier to freeze its target by unleashing the ice chakra inside._

 _ **One shot list**_

 _ **Cp: C rank:** **20 per shot**_

 _ **Cp: B rank: 75 per shot**_

 _ **Multi shots list**_

 _ **Co: A rank: 200 cp per min**_

 _ **Lightning style: red lightning: thunder claw B rank**_

 _Covering the hand in lightning this jutsu makes a pointed claw of lightning or covers the hand in it. When it is in claw form it tears into the body and through bone or obstacles and increases chance of critical strike_

 _Cp: 100_

 _ **Lightning style: red lightning: thunder tail/ kick B rank**_

 _Covering the leg or tail depending on the species it turns it into a paralyzing bludgeon capable of concussive force and damiging the movement of muscles_

 _Cp: 150_

 _ **Lightning style: thundering regeneration A rank**_

 _By giving up 50 hp you can receive back 200 cp per use to prolong a fight_

 _Hp cost 50 per 200 cp gained_

 _ **wind style: Byakko: the tiger of the West SS rank**_

 _When you use this you have your soul judged by the spirit of the celestial tiger Byakko, giving you acces to a fraction of his Awsome power. With it you reach leaves you never dreamed imaginable_

 _Requirenment: 20% hp levels_

 _100cp_

 _Random effect_

 **Wind style: poison art: poison mist B rank**

 _A mist that is made of every poison the body of the user has ever been exposed to, while in the mist the user chooses who is exposed to it, and how much is exposed too them._

 _250 cp per min_

 _10 foot radius_

 _-10 health, DEX, STR per 30 seconds_

 _All effects increase by 50% for each mist technique currently in use_

 **Water style: poison art: poison fist jutsu**

 _A coating of poison around the fist. Only poisons that have already been in the body. The more hits given the stronger the poison is in the body_

 _50 cp per min_

 _Damage STR (number of poisons usable **x** 10)_

 _# of poisons (2)_

 **Ice style: secrete art of winter: ice heavenly Phoenix bullet SS rank jutsu**

 _An angelic Phoenix made of pure ice chakra, when going down hill this Phoenix gains more physical power. Destroying all the phoenixes conciousness desideds to, should it not wish to destroy the attacked it will destroy the closest target worthy of its wrath_

 _Cp cost - all but 10cp used for jutsu_

 _Minimum cost- 800 cp_

 _ **poison gas shot-C rank**_

 _Fires a compressed ball of poison gas at what it hits. Only can fire poison that the body has been exposed too_

 _50 cp per shot_

 _1 shot per use_

 ** _Tell me what you guys think, finals are in two weeks so sorry that I only managed to give you guys one chapter_**

 _Black lightning- physically strongest but slowest of the bolts, hitting it with 3/4 the strength of an actual strick with 1/4 the speed, added bonus of being able to form armor and personal speed then the other forms_

 _White lightning- physically the weakest and fastest with 1/4 the strength, and 3/4 the speed. Has the added benefit of being able to hone in on a target who is marked with negative ions of a jutsu in this category_

 _Red lightning: the neutral lightning: it is half the speed and strength of an actual bolt while maintaining the ability for an easier shape manipulation: note that only the most determined can master this and will make any shape manipulation including: jutsu armors and nature manipulation far easier_

 _Note that black lightning armor is still superior to others_

 _Secret arts of the elements are jutsu that are on another level, it was said that the sage of six paths made 10 different secret jutsu per base element. But he also made 5 for each bloodline._

 _In those there are also the secrete family arts, varied from B-A rank_ **An- think hakus mirrors, or the wood dragon technique, you could fake it, but it is no where near as strong. Also the family secrete arts are mid tear, while the secret arts of elements are top tears**

 _To even use them you must prove worthy of it in your soul and with it, comes a mutation to a lower level technique_

 _Cost is all chakra besides a minuscule amount to live. Needs at least the chakra for an A rank jutsu to use- minimum cp but the stronger the technique, the more the cost. At times the cost is more then even cp in the body, must use something stronger to complete it( sacrifice of chakra weapons, life, ability to use chakra, human sacrifice, devils deal, stored chackra etc)_

 _Minimum cp cost( lowest ranked cost for use)_

 _950 cp_

 _ **Types of secret arts**_

 _Fire: secrete art of hellfire_

 _Increases the destructive nature of fire and destroyes all in its path. **Max:** controls fire to point of igniting inside the body_

 _ **Known users: Madara Uchiha**_

 _Earth: secrete art of the earth mother_

 _Made of the strongest stones and metals of the world, smashing all in its path. **Max** Controls the skin and minerals in the body_

 _ **Known users: nidiame tsukage**_

 _Water: secrete art of rapids_

 _With the strongest water pressure possible it can cleave even through steal and all around it. **Max** control the blood in the body_

 _ **Known users: Isobu the Sanbi( all 3 tails jinchuricki), nidaime hokage**_

 _Wind: secrete art of the hurricane_

 _Using the consentrated power of the wind, you can fly, **Max** control the air in a persons body_

 _ **Known users: chomoi the nanibi( all nanibi jinchuricki)**_

 _Lightning: secrete art of the storm_

 _Controlling the electrons in the air the user costs themselves in lightning, and strengthens the entire body to an insane degree. **Max** can control the responses in the brain to stimulate physical and emotional responses( _**An: not mind control, think what tsunade did to Kabuto to mess with his body, but with emotions too)**

 ** _Known users: sandaime/ yondiame raikage_**

 _Ice: secrete art of winter_

 _The ability to unleash the pressure and power of the hurricane and rapids into ice unleashing all the pent up energy into an imenent power of the winter. Freezing all in its blast radius killing all in its path in its goal **max** ability to remove the visco elasticity of an object thus making them able to shatter like glass_

 _ **Known users: Naruto Uzumaki- Yuki**_

 **Explanations** _... **again**_

 _ **Enemy perks**_

 **Wild:** _while having HP left cannot feel pain and can keep going_

 **Fire fur:** _immune to fire and wind attacks 50% damage when against a wind user, -50% defense against water attacks ( removed benefit because area effect)_

 **Forager:** _10% hp boost when successfully eating 10 pieces of fruit_

 **Reinforcement call:** _summon allies by sacrificing a level. 1 lv. For 2 allies_

 **Smoke fur:** _immune to lightning and wind attacks 50% damage when against a lightning user, -50% defense against fire attacks_

 _ **Poisones death(epic perk):** releases a poisonous field of toxic gas that aims at crippling an opponent slowly, the more exposed to the gas the harder it is to fight- type of poison: muscle control- lowers opponents mobility_

 **Poisones cloak:** _immunity to poison attacks_

 **Wind cloak:** _-70% effectiveness towards thrown weapons_

 _ **Wild predator:** While having hp left will not feel pain or injury from any source and will only inrage it more making its strength increase as the fight goes on_

 _ **Carnivor: Canibal:** when eating the same type of animal it gains back 100 hp, any other and it gains 50 hp_

 _ **Lightning fur:** -50% effectiveness against lightning, earth, and water attacks against this creature. 50% effectiveness to all wind and metal attacks. Deflects all thrown attacks_

 _ **Red lightning armor:(bastardized)** There are 3 types of lightning in the world other then the regular everyone uses that moves at 1/10 the speed and 1/100 the strength of an actual bolt and blue in color_

 _ **Lightning claws:** claws are conductors_

 _ **Reinforcing the leader:** for 300 cp calls forth 5 random squirrels of any type encountered previously besides the boss_

 ** _Thought about doing this for a bit and decided to do it every ten chapters, thanks guys for reading, I appreciate it and I'll try to write soon but I would rather not fail a class, see you guys in a few weeks_**


	12. Sisters to recolections

**_Hey guys I hope you all liked my last update I don't think I scaled the levels on it though so I'm just doing some stuff here_**

Naruto Uzumaki- Yuki

HP: 1740/ 1740

CP: 2208:2208

CC: 685 (280) control=965

Lv. 7: 293/ 6000 exp

Title:

1)academy student 10% exp gain

Expires at lv 15

2)Yuki clan hier:1/2 STA and 1/2 INT to WIS and 50% additional exp to (wind,water and ice )affinity

3)Uzumaki Clan hier: 8 INT per 5 levels, 10 lv. To sealing,70% sealing techniques, 5 STA per level

Gamers mind: 50% resistance to all genjutsu calm in all situations, instant scroll learning

Gamers body: fully heal hp/ cp when sleeping in own bed, 75%on padded area, 50% on floor

STA: 69

STR: 45

INT: 32

WIS: 13 (55.5)= 68.5

Dex: 38

SPE: 24

HAN: 15

Stat points: 20

 ** _Now in this one I'm adding some elements from a story called yami gamer, one of my favorites. I recommend it_**

 ** _Now this will be the last chapter that spends more then a couple paragraphs glossing over training_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 **Kanoha training ground 7**

 _Finally they gave me a break_ , thought the exhausted jinchuricki as he was leaving the training ground his sisters decided they were using. Over the last few hours he was subjected to beyond instance training gaining some points in all of his stats and getting stronger then he usually did in a less deadly fashion. He also relearned some control techniques and maxed them out since last time, including tree and water walking.

 **Tree walking lv MX 50/50**

 _The skill most take for granted in the world yet most used by all. This control excersize help all around chakra control_

 _-25% cost to all jutsu_

 _5 cp per min_

After learning this and maxing our the acadamy skills... well I learned some specialties...

 _/Flashback#1_

 _"Come on Naru chan! It's only a little snake venom! If you learned poison jutsu and plan on using it I expect you to be good, after all you are my little foxy..._ right _?" Said the terrifying snake woman as she continued to 'train' the blond with poisons and antidotes. She of course learned his poison jutsu and it spread fast in the elemental nations._

 _Most medics had a weaker variant that only lasted for half the time and had a quarter of its potency, when found that Naruto found this jutsu and made it more usable to everyone he at least lessoned some of his hate though... mostly from the medics._

 _"Oh and after this we are going to work on your torture resistance... the fun way." She said suductively liking the kunia from the bottom to the top. Well it WOULD be sudductive, if it didn't have his blood from this morning on it along with kanji that read 'all those this is used on is ankos bitch.'_

 _This is his usual days with Anko, and it is mainly to build resistance to everything that could be used against him, seduction, interigation, torture, poisons, fear, and many others. It also leveled physical endurence and poison resistance both to lv 50_

 _ **Physical endurence, passive (lv50)**_

 _The ability to take a hit... nuff said_

 _Blunt force damage -75%_

 _Blades damage -50%_

 _Critical hit damage -10%_

 ** _Poison resistance, passive (lv50)_**

 _The ability to resist the effects of poison and gain anti bodies to fight them off and gain immunization to them_

 _Paralysis resistance 30%_

 _Deadly/ fatal resistance 50%_

 _Weakening poison, 75%_

 _"Mnnnhmmmmmmhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnmm" or in non terryfied little boy "noooo Noooooot Agaaaaaain" he mumbled this while trying to crawl away, unfortunately he could only use his chin. Mainly because this batch of poised was paralysis inducing. Oh look he actually is going at a decent pac- oh never mind_

 _Silly boy, nothing comes between Anko and blood, I thought you knew that?_

 _"Aaaaaaahhhh" looks like the paralysis has worn off!_

 _/2_

 _"RUN FASTER YOU MUT!" Screamed a terrifying sight, an enraged Inuzuka femal. The reason why actually wasn't from naruto no it is the one he's running with._

 _Kiba, believing himself to be an alpha male decided that he should try and claim several mates, so walking into an onsen he took of his pants and yelled "WHO WANTS TO BE MY BED WARMER!"..._

 _... needless to say he got his ass kicked, his 4 inch dick ridiculed, and forgot his sister anounced she was going to the onsen that day so he found out what enraged Inuzuka femal and three ninken all doing fang over fang on him felt like, he was in the hospital for weeks while his mother debated whether or not to muster him._

 _Akamaru on the other hand was treated well as he literally told his partner it was a bad idea all the way through so he was spared pain from his older cousins and their ninja._

 _From Hana what Naruto trainee in was physical endurence, strength, speed, stamina and dexterity training._

 _The way it worked was in an all in one, while some think gravity training is an actual good thing, unless you have bones of metal it is not. The best way for ninja is usually weights as they are easy to remove, but while he was good, he wouldn't want his growth stunted by having to much waight, from this he only has five pounds on his arms and 10 on his legs._

 _The real training though was from something else, resistance seals, more to the point Uzumaki resistance seals._

 _ **Uzumaki resistance seals Rank A item**_

 _ **Lv5/50 63%**_

 _This seal by the Uzumaki improves all physical stat gains by times 2 for each level on, automatically lv' up oppon completing previous lv_

 _Lv of resistance_

 _Lv 1 weight( strong wind)_

 _Lv 2 water, no current_

 _Lv 3 water minor current against_

 _Lv4 mild current against, water_

 _Lv5 wading through mud, calf height_

 _Current gain x 15 to physical gain_

 _The best thing about this training though was it improved his strength and speed the most._

 _On his days with Hana, when Kiba didn't do something stupid enough to have them both needing to run from the enraged woman wanting to beat the testosterone from him by proxy, he had a very tight schedule._

Tuesday and Thursday schedule

 _5:00 am- wake up and stretch_

 _5:15 am- make breakfast_

 _5:30 am- have breatfast with Ameyuri_

 _6:00 am- run to the training ground and do chackra control for 2 hours to try and improve_

 _8:00 am- out on resistance seals_

 _8:15 am- find out whether Kiba did something stupid_

 _8:20 am- physical work such as running, minor weights or other things_

 _9:00am- cooldown jog around the training ground 9:10 get ready for the acadamy_

 _9:30 acadamy_

 _... yes Hana is OCD deal with it, after all she had to have a quirk for only being feral in the case of her family_

 _"KIBA IF I DIE BECAUSE OF_ YOU _NOT REALIZING YOU ARE NOT AN ALPHA I WILL BECOME A POLTERGEIST JUST TO PRANK YOU FOR ETERNITY!!!!" Screamed the angry blond as he tripped the mut and leaving him behind_

 _Although that schedule gets slightly different thanks to the 'mut' as he called him. On the days he does nothing he is training like usual, on the days he gets his superiority complex it gets more... messy._

 _"KIBA YOU BETTER NOT BE SLOWING DOWN OR ITS 20 MORE LAPS FOR BOTH OF YOU!!!"_

 _... let's just leave here and... come back later_

 _/3_

 _"No Naruto it was the SECOND hokage not the first who died to kumos forces. You need to re- RWOUARIOUER" he said as the red eyed beauty turned into a grotesque monster with flesh and blood forming tentacles growing from it._

 _"Huh, at least make it less obvious Kurinia-nee chan" he said making a ram symbol and dispelling the illusion with a quick " **KIA!** " And goring back to studying._

 _"I still don't know how you don't get freaked out Otouto, but I'm really proud." She said hugging the blond haired kid a little more in pride. In there lessons she tried genjutsu so many times that it was insane, and found anything below B rank to be ineffective as he had one huge advantage..._

 _chakra._

 _Or more accurately his potency. He found something out about a regular persons chakra that makes an Uzumaki different. Potency. A regular persons chakra CAPACITY was the STA stat times 15 while their potency, or how much they can through around while INT is the reason for this._

 _The main reason why was the perk,_

 _ **Uzumaki chakra- genetic**_

This perk adds a multiplier of INT instead of 15 to chakra compasity intead of only for potency.

 _What this meant was that he had a lot more chakra and had to use less chakra in everything forcing him to learn control more and more. The problem was that he needed up to 10 times more control then average making him an easy target for genjutsu of higher ranks. Since finding this out Kurenia spent evenings with the blond and making him study while doing either subtle or grand genjutsu. The subtle, he found, was able to be spotted by Observe, while the overt didn't scare him thanks to gamers mind._

 _Since then every evening he spends an hour or two with Kurinia to better his **genjutsu detection** and his studies. Covering things such as **tactics** , control, Shinobi history or important figures, and the rules of **politics** and laws of different countries. With detection, tactics and politics even becoming skills._

 _Other things like regular **chakra sensing** , and **genjutsu** were also on agendas for a while and were getting closer as his control got better_

 _End flashbacks_

And that has been his weeks so far, the only other things were like today, Friday, and _technically_ Wednesday. Kenjutsu... the only training that _2_ of the crazy older sisters desired too train him in... let god have mercy on hi-

- _NO NARUTO THAT IS NOT HOW YOU PARY A HIT, YOU USE THE FLAT OF THE BLAD NOT THE FREAKING EDGE! DO YOU WANT TOO TRASH AND DULL YOUR BLADE?!?! HUH?! HUH!?!?"_ Screamed a rare sight now a days. An angry, and uncompromising sight of an angry Yugao Uzuki. The reason she was mad was not just because of that. It was because he did it in a maneuver for a style that would not fit the one they were showing him. The Uzu no ken style has been passed down by Uzumaki for generations.

One thing of note though is that not all Uzumaki have the same talent for it, or while learning it make up all new styles.

The silent killing, Konoha ryuu, and Kumos storm sword styles were all made by Uzumaki that didn't fit the mold for what style they used. And while strong styles, few if any, can match the Uzu no ken.

On the bright side he did lv. Up kenjutsu to 41, only nine to go!

In addition to that he also _finally_ learned fuinjutsu... after about 20 tears of life... and dying... and learning his parents and godfather are _famous_ for it... and his clan... and, you know what let's just say it's about dam time...

 **Fuinjutsu (beginner) lv11**

 _The power to use what some call the language of the gods_

 _Available seals_

 _-Restriction- used to restrict movement or restrain enemies under weight and restriction of muscles_

 _-Sealing scrolls - 50 pounds of non sentient material_

 _-Exploding notes- 30 hp damage per note_

 _-tracking note- a note that puts a beacon on enemy_

 _-tracker note- a not that picks up the beacon from the tracking note to follow it_

Other then that he is on his way to the dungeons... for the next step in the dungeons, he has six months left and he will be damed if he does'nt finish this then he won't have any time later on to do so( note that this is how I feel with updating, sorry) . This is the reason why he just entered his training ground. Passing training ground 12 now, 3 more to go.

And now that he is thinking of the six months, he is also now thinking of what's after it... how much has he thousand year of deathed the time line of much he has changed. On the bright side of things, he has an actual family. One who cares for him, loves him, teaches him, and is _THERE_ for him.

Don't get him wrong, he loves his mother more then anything. He would die, kill, or sell his soul for just a single hug from her again...

If he didn't think she would chase him with a sword yelling at him for being a baka for doing so that is.

His _father_ on the other hand, that is different. The difference is that his mother was dumped with the same burden he was now with. Being the most hated thing in the whole dam world, a _jinchuricki_ the stuff no one loves unles we work 100 times as hard as anyone else. I'm from _two_ extinct clans and still spat on while Sasuke, the dark, moody and emo kid that he is, is seen as nothing short as the next coming of the sage of six paths.

It's just... it's not fair...

We both lost our clans except for a couple of people, we both were alone. In a way I think we both always will be alone.

We both witnessed the death of our parents by someone who was supposed to be their for us. Me with the student of my father, one who even changed Kakashi from a robot obsessed with finishing the mission and winning. Turned too a person who is lazy useless but obsessed with saving others porn and grief... not sure which I prefer honestly.

His was by his brother, his protector, and the one who loved him the most in an attempt to save him. In the end his brother had to kill himself little by little until he was done and killed the clan. But he did all of this to save Sasuke, poisoned himself with Shishi Uchihas mangiyako sharingan( appologise for any misspelling) as a fail safe to save Sasuke. In the end when Itachi was forced to fight or die against his brother he fought so he _could_ die.

He died to cleanse the name of a family of traitors, he died to save his brother from himself, he died to cleanse himself of the sins he committed. Tell me which one sounds like the better brother figure the phsyco who couldn't deal with the loss of one person or the martyr who stained himself in blood and tears to save his little brother.(anyone with a difference of opinion different opinion let me know I would like that debate) Honestly this is just another similar sircumstance though.

That and to pass the time...

 **Training ground 14**

What else is there that is different... Oh! Hinata. He thought blushing slightly while seeing the difference in that...

 _/Flashback_

 _"... okay anyone tell me what to elements combined in a blood line made what element that the first hokage used to dominate all others." Asked the scarred instructor who was smiling turning from the bored till he looked at his class._

 _ **WAKE UP YOU LAZY EXCUSES FOR NINJA, I DONT WANT TO ASK AGAIN OR** **YOU** **WILL NOT** **LIKE THE RESULTS"** Said the instructor whose head swealled up like a balloon while yelling his head off. watching as all the soon to be ninjas fell in line with their still pissed of teacher. He eventually just sighs and calls on his most changed student that has been doing the best, but also the least work in his career._

 _"Naruto do you have any ideas?" He asked suspecting the most avid fan of the Kages would get it. Even if he is in the back leaning back into his chair with his eyes closed._

 _"Water, earth and together they make wood which he used to tame the Bijuu, make this village and end the clan wars within a few years of him being a clan head. The shodiame was hashirama senju he made the village with his friend Madara Uchiha and his brother Tobimaru with financial banking from his wife's clan. The wife being Mito Senju ne Uzumaki daughter of the Sandiame Uzukage and my great great grand aunt on my mother's side." He said with bored stoicism never opening his eyes or changing expression and tone. But had a single tear fall at the thought of a family he will never know_

 _The rest of the class looked at him in shock, never knowing about the bored blinds family besides his sister Ameyuri and that his parents are dead. They all know their parents hate their family and that they should stay away, but why? They literally helped make the village!_

 _'Naruto kun, why do you have to hurt so' said the one person who saw the tear come down the bliss eye at the mention of his family, 'why is it all on you to endure.' She thought sadly_

 _"Uh yes... that's right!" Said Iruka both happy that a student probably listens to him and wondering where he got the rest of the answers from. 'I'm over thinking this, he probably got it from the hokage or his sister.' Thought Iruka as class returned to normal even with the slightly more pensive air about his classroom._

 _To elevate this he decides to do the one thing everyone loves about the the acadamy. "Alright everyone, time for kunia practice!"_

 _"YES, I'm gonna beat you this time Shino!" "That's right forehead we are out of the classroom and doing MY thing now" "BRING IT INO PIG!" "A-ano, I hope I do well( and impress Naruto)" "hn" And as soon as the anuoncements start you hear people get excited._

 _The guys as they moved on to moving targets last week and are actually starting to feel like shinobi. The girls because this gave them a chance to show off skills to their 'Sasuke-sama/ kun' without getting dirty or ruining their look. Other reasons are for competitions and bets on who does better or to show who is the best for a stupid competition or rivalry with their fellow classmates._

 _On the way out of the class, Naruto Notices Hinata trailing behindwith her head down looking nervous. He stops her and asks the one question burning his mind since she confessed. "Hinata... why are you scared to **try**?" He asks directly._

 _"What!? I-I'm n-not scared of tr-trying she says meekly hiding herself in her jacket. Poking her fingers together blushing she only thinks this. ' **NARUTO KUN IS TALKING TO ME!!!'** She thinks craz( I'm sorry happily). While thinking of what this means is he talking about US, is he talking about sparing? What is it?_

 _"I mean in ninja studies." He clarifies. "Hinata I see in you potential, you are an amazing person who cares for others and who's heart is only matched by your beauty". He said honestly thinking of the person she is and the amazing woman who she will become in the future. "But you have to_ try _okay. Stop perposfully losing in spars, stop holding back. Because if you hold back in the time when you become a ninja you'll die. And this village would loose what amounts to one of the most beautiful , caring, and strong konoi- no it would have lost one of the best people that light up this darkened world of shinobi that slowly kills us all as time passes."_

 _He says with more raw emotion and wisdom then his body has any right to hold. Then he softly whispers " and I would have lost one of the few things I hold dear in this world." He finally gets out under his breath. "So please don't make me loose you." What went unsaid though was the love he has grown for her again, and the love he has growing for her is even stronger now then before._

 _'OH MY KAMI! He meant all of it, the pashion, the love, the heart, and the sadness.' She thought blushing up a storm after the first half. Simultaneously chanting 'must not faint must not faint must not faint' over and over again. By the time he was done though she lost that battle, quite spectacularly even when he finished talking she went atomic red, eyes wider then anatomically possible with blood spurting from her nose like a hydrant knocking herself out._

 _"HINATA ARE YOU SICK, WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?!?!" Thought the somehow still clueless blonde lifting her on his back and sprinting for the nurses office. " NURSE HINATA PASSES OUT!!"_

 _End Flashback_

That takes us to now I gues' let's do this. He thought entering the dungeons next stage. His last thought before going in is 'I _will_ **win'**

 _ **

Alright guys sup, I know that I haven't been on for a while and sorry about that. Lot of stuff happening in my life right now and thought I would give you this chapter before going to college. See you guys again soon but I'm starting college in a month. Expect the next chapter in a month from now okay? Harashien signing off

**_


End file.
